New Iacon Chronicles: Darkness Rising
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: Avatar Chronicles and Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles. Two evils from the past have returned, and this time, with a hoard of Predacons on their side, they will ensure that darkness consumes the entire world. It is now up to Korra and Rodimus Prime, along with their companions, to save the Earth from eternal darkness.
1. Rebel Spirit

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Darkness Rising

Chapter 1: Rebel Spirit

* * *

AUTOBOT JOURNAL ENTRY NUMBER 91784

IT HAD BEEN SIX MONTHS SINCE THE EQUALIST WAR, AND SINCE THEN, NEW IACON WAS FINALLY STARTING TO BECOME A BEACON OF PEACE THAT OPTIMUS PRIME AND AVATAR AANG HAD MENT FOR IT TO BE. WITH THE HELP OF HER NEW PARTNER PROWL, CHIEF LIN BEI FONG HAD ARRESTED THE FINAL REMAINING EQUALIST SOLDIERS THAT HAD BEEN ON THE RUN EVER SINCE THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THEIR MASKED LEADER, AMON, AND, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE STUNTICONS, SOUNDWAVE, CYCLONUS, SIXSHOT AND SCOURGE, HAD ALSO APPREHENDED THE DECEPTICONS WHO WERE INVOLVED. SINCE THEN, TEAM AVATAR WENT THEIR SEPERATE WAYS. MAKO AND ARCEE JOINED THE ELITE GUARD WITH A PROMISING FUTURE AHEAD OF THEM, ASAMI AND KNOCK OUT RETURNED TO FUTURE INDUSTRIES WITH THE GOAL OF SAVING THE COMPANY FROM BANKRUPTCY NOW THAT HIROSHI SATO IS BEHIND BARS, AND BOLIN AND BLASTER RETURNED TO THE FIRE FERRETS AND...WELL, THEY'RE NOT DOING QUITE AS WELL AS THE OTHERS. MYSELF AND MY BEST FRIEND, AVATAR KORRA, RETURNED TO AIR TEMPLE ISLAND WITH THE INTENTION OF FINISHING KORRA'S TRAINING WITH TENZIN BEFORE FINALLY LIVING A PEACEFUL LIFE HERE IN THE CITY. IT APPEARS THAT THIS WAR, WHICH HAD RAVAGED SINCE MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO ON CYBERTRON, WAS FINALLY OVER.

-RODIMUS PRIME

* * *

Far away from New Iacon, inside an underground hideout, the spirits of Azula and Starsream watched via a monitor as a purple Cybertronian bomber flew to its destination, an airfield owned by the Elite Guard. Starscream, being his usual self, questioned this decision.

"Are you certain this is a good idea Azula?" he asked. "With limited technology, and only Darksteel, Skylinx and this iron brained idiot on our side, this plan of your's reaks of disaster!"

"I would prefer it if you did not question me Starscream," Azula threatened while glaring upwards at him. "Besides, we'd have more troops if you had recruited the other three Decepticons who answered us."

"Bah! I would rather jump straight into The Pit than have Crumplezone, Ransack and Thunderblast join us!" Starscream retaliated.

"Then why did you allow this 'Lugnut' into our ranks?" Azula asked.

"Lugnut may be an imbecile, but his strength is undeniable," Starscream answered before turning back to the monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lugnut continued to fly to the airfield, which grabbed the attention of Chief Bei Fong and Prowl.

"One of our's?" Prowl asked.

"Can't be, neither of us ordered for a bomber to come in," Lin answered. "Have a transmission ready to be sent."

Back with Lugnut, the massive Decepticon received a transmission from the air base.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are entering Elite Guard territory," Lin said through the transmission. "You have twenty seconds to turn your ass around or we will shoot you down." Rather than respond however, Lugnut simply transformed and plunged down into the air field, plunging his fist to the ground and resulting in a massive explosion that vaporized anything in a 200 yard radius. Lin and Prowl's eyes widened in shock before Lugnut stood up, flames surrounding him as he picked up the wreckage of an Elite Guard truck.

"For the glory of the Decepticons!" he shouted before tossing the truck into a building, causing it to explode and collapse before ripping his way underground into a series of tunnels. He quickly ran through them before coming across a safe and ripping the door off.

"Lugnut to Starscream, I have located the evidence vault," Lugnut said through a comlink.

"Good," Starscream responded. "Now, do you see nine stasis pods inside?" Lugnut then looked around the massive vault before coming across nine stasis pods that contained the bodies of nine Cybertronians. A green one with wasp parts on him, two with spider like parts around them, (one of them obviously female) and the other six, which appeared to have bits and pieces of them missing, but obviously appear to transform into a pteranodon, a velociraptor, a fire ant, a crab, a scorpion and a combination of a scorpion and a cobra.

"Affirmative," Lugnut replied.

"Excellent," Starscream responded. "Now, get them back to base at once!" With that, Lugnut grabbed all nine of them and transformed into his bomber mode with them inside, when a platoon of Autobots came in from the tunnels.

"Freeze!" one of them ordered. However, Lugnut simply fired a missile and destroyed all of them before flying straight through the ground while Lin and Prowl could only watch.

"I want wanted posters of that thing stretched from here to the Water Tribes!" Lin ordered before storming off with Prowl walking beside her.

"Fools," Lugnut said in his vehicle mode. "No matter what you do, I will forever shout Galvatron's glorious name into the high heavens!"

* * *

"Oh for spark's sake..." Starscream groaned.

* * *

*QUE BEAST WARS OPENING THEME*

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea, a fishing boat was sailing across the water on a dark, rainy night and an old man was talking to one of the fishermen, holding a lantern on the top deck of the boat.

"This your first watch?" the old man asked.

"Mm-hmm," the fisherman answered.

"Well then, you'd better keep your eyes peeled, laddie," the old man replied. "You never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths." Upon hearing that, the young fisherman gasped and looked down at the water while the old man turned to leave, laughing quietly. Suddenly, a large, squid like creature the size of the boat swam underneath, the fisherman taking notice.

"Uh, s-sir?" he asked.

"What?" the old man answered, only for a tentacle to come to him and pull him to the water. "AHH!"

"Man overboard! Man overboard!" the fisherman said while more tentacles came in and started pulling the boat underwater.

* * *

Back at New Iacon, spotlights shined around the probending arena at nightfall, clear that a match was about to begin.

"It's probending night at New Iacon and have we got a doozy for you," the announcer said. "Fan favorites, The Fire Ferrets, are about to take on hot newcomers, The Rhino-Lions." While that was going on, Bolin, wearing his uniform was addressing two new Fire Ferrets that acted as replacements for Korra and Mako, while Pabu, who was also in a uniform, chirped and stood on a railing.

"Now we all know that our last match was garbage. Terrible. Even Pabu could have done a better job," Bolin began. "But that's in the past, because when you back a Fire Ferret in the corner, well mister, he comes out fighting! So let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow! Are you with me!?" However, Bolin's encouragement fell upon the ears of a firebender girl who was holding her arm and looking down nervously and a waterbending boy who wiped his nose with his arm, sniffing loudly.

The match began, and literally, just five seconds later, all three Ferrets were sent plunging into the water bellow.

"Ooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water and right into the record books for the fastest knockout in pro-bending history!" the announcer said while Bolin swam to the edge of the floor and Blaster came up to help Bolin up.

"Told ya this was gonna be a disaster," Blaster said.

"Where's Mako when I need him?" Bolin asked in disappointment.

* * *

Said firebender however was busy with his new police duties, and is currently chasing down a speeding truck, riding on Arcee in her motorcycle mode. The truck then opened up to reveal two waterbender criminals ready to attack the duo. One of them immediately began bending a stream of water before the other one clapped his hands together, turning it into steam and causing it to engulf Mako and Arcee while the waterbenders began pouring water onto the street before one of them turned it to ice. However, Arcee immediately transformed her tires to handle the ice before Mako threw a fireball at the ice and melted it.

"I'll take care of the engine," Mako said to his guardian. "You take care of the tires." With that, Mako lept off of Arcee and used his firebending to propel himself to the roof of the truck while Arcee transformed into her robot mode, using the tires of her motorcycle mode as skates before getting her blades out. Mako then used his lightningbending to shut off the engine while Arcee used her blades to slash the right tires, causing the truck to loose control and crash into a fire  
hydrant. The criminals started to climb out the broken windshield before Mako and Arcee walked up to them, Arcee pointing her blaster while Mako removed his goggles, smirking.

"Looks like you had some car trouble, good thing the police are here," Mako remarked, to which Arcee groaned at.

"Really Mako?" she asked.

* * *

The next morning, Knock Out drove up to the Sato estate with hopefully good news that will help Future Industries from falling into the gutter. When he transforms and enters though, Asami was nowhere to be found. Searching through the entire mansion for his friend, he finally found her in her father's old workshop outside, appearing to haven't slept for days and her hair a mess. She was also working in front of a computer, and behind her were seven of the Equalist armors that were confiscated from the Equalist War. In front of her was a specially modified version of the armor she used to take down her  
father, now slightly slimmed down and designed more so for her body, and also painted maroon and black.

"Enhance detail 4-19," Asami said to the voice activated computer, not even noticing Knock Out.

"Asami," Knock Out finally said, which startled Asami slightly before turning to Knock Out.

"Knock Out, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask the same to you," Knock Out responded.

"Oh, this?" Asami asked. "I was just modifying these armors in case Chief Bei Fong ever wanted to change her mind."

"Asami, Lin made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want any Equalist technology in the Elite Guard," Knock Out replied, to which Asami simply sighed sadly at. "Asami, what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong Knock Out," Asami answered. "I'm gonna have to file Future Industries for bankruptcy if I don't do something about it. And that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Knock Out asked.

"Ever since the Equalist War, whenever I'm able to sleep, which is rare, I always get nightmares about every time I, you and the others have come close to getting killed," Asami answered. "Hell I've even spent time upgrading the suit in front of me just in case something happens. I'm a paranoid wreck Knock Out, and I don't know if I'm fit for running Future Industries."

"Asami, listen to me," Knock Out said. "If anyone is capable of doing this, it's you. And besides, I'm always gonna be here to help you out." Upon listening to his words, Asmai smiled slightly.

"Thanks Knock Out," she said.

"Anytime kid," Knock Out responded, smiling back at her. "Now get yourself cleaned up. I've arranged a meeting over at the South Pole with someone who can help us get Future Industries back on top."

* * *

While that was going on, over at Air Temple Island, Korra and the three airbending kids were racing on air scooters, Ikki in the lead with Korra close behind. Pema meanwhile was walking through a pathway, with Rohan, an ear of corn and a radish in her hands, while Kup walked behind her, when the airbenders sped past them, making the two of them fumble around.

"Turbo reving young punks!" Kup scolded as he regained control. Meanwhile, the four airbenders continued to race around the island, Ikki giving a smirk of confidence, when Korra suddenly entered into the Avatar State and immediately took the lead, leaving a surprised Ikki behind before passing a torii gate while Bumi and Rodimus waved checkered flags. Korra then dismounted the air scooter while Bumi started coughing due to the dust that Korra produced before the other three children crossed the finish line.

"The Avatar is the winner!" Bumi declared.

"No fair!" Ikki angrily said as she approached Korra. "You can't go into the Avatar State to win."

"You did what!?" Tenzin sternly asked as he and Kup approached the scene. "The Avatar State is NOT to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate."

"It's the 'Avatar State,' and she's the Avatar," Rodimus argued.

"I don't think you should be the one arguing about this matter kid," Kup retaliated.

"What's that suppose to mean Kup?" Rodimus asked.

"You're suppose to be the leader of the Autobots Rodimus, yet you've done NOTHING to prove your worth so far," Kup answered.

"I saved the whole planet!" Rodimus argued.

"Well whoopdie-fraggin-do!" Kup responded. "That doesn't mean you can just take a six month vacation!" It was then that Swoop came in in his pteranodon mode and landed between Rodimus and Kup before transforming into his robot mode.

"Hey, hey! Time out guys!" he said. "Look, we have to calm our circuts. The conflict six months ago is over, and I think Tenzin's vacation is just the right thing to help us and the other Dinobots." Upon hearing the word 'Dinobots,' Tenzin's eyes widened in an overblown manner.

"Oh no!" he objected. "You are not bringing those hooligans with us!"

"C'mon Tenzin, what else do they have to do now that Shockwave's slagged?" Swoop asked. "Especially Grimlock. Big lug's been picking for a fight ever since then." Right on que, an explosion could be heard followed by Grimlock's roar.

"That's probably him right now," Swoop said with concern and transformed into his Dinobot mode before flying into the city.

"He's got a point Kup," Bumi said. "You do need to calm your circuts. You're acting worse than Tenzin over here."

"Is it too late for you to un-retire from the United Forces?" Kup asked.

"The paperwork's gone through old buddy," Bumi answered before grabbing Tenzin's head and pinching his cheek. "From now on, it's 24/7 Bumi Time!" Tenzin then made him let go and walked up to Korra.

"Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections," he said. "Not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending."

"I HAVE mastered airbending," Korra replied. To demostrate, Korra suddenly punched blasts of air at the surrounding shrubbery.

"See?" she asked. "Mastered."

"Looks pretty good to me," Bumi said, to which Tenzin and Kup simply groaned upon.

"You've mastered KORRA style airbending," Tenzin responded before getting out a map of the Earth, with the locations of the Air Temples marked, as well as a cartoonish caricature of himself with a thumbs up in the middle. "Now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully, our visit to all of the Air Temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies."

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked.

"I want to get tattoos, but instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts," Ikki said.

"You can't get lightning bolts, that doesn't make any sense," Jinora argued.

"You don't make any sense!" Ikkin angrily replied.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Meelo cheered while Ikki and Jinora pressed their forheads against each other, growling before Tenzin pulled them apart.

"No one's fighting!" he sternly said. "We're going to have a wonderful time! Now that Cerebros is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs."

"Great. More attention," Korra sarcastically said, only to be interrupted by Bumi laughing.

"Relax?" he asked. "I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see 'Vacation tenzin.'"

"You're not invited," Tenzin responded.

"Before we go on your Dad's study trip, we're going to have some real fun in my hometown at the Glacier Spirits Festival," Korra said to the airbender kids. "They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks."

"YAY!" all three of the children simultaneously said before running around Tenzin, Bumi and Kup, cheering while Tenzin and Kup clenched their eyes shut a moment and Bumi placed an arm around Tenzin's shoulder.

"Yep, there's Vacation Tenzin," he said. "And you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me."

* * *

While that was going on, on a ship heading for the Southern Water Tribe, Korra and Rodimus were standing on the edge of the deck of the ship, talking to each other.

"All I do is train all day," Korra stated. "It's like Tenzin's totally forgot how I beat Amon."

"Korra, Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be," Rodimus reassured.

"I-I know Rodimus, and I appreciate it, but it just feels like I have little to no freedom, even as the Avatar," Korra replied. "Kinda like..."

"Kinda like how you spent most of your training back at home, isolated," Rodimus finished for her.

"Exactly," Korra responded with her head down, to which Rodimus kneeled down to his friend's level.

"Hey, if a rookie like me could become leader of the Autobots, then you definitely can be a great Avatar," Rodimus said, to which Korra smiled slightly at before the two of them started laughing slightly, before Rodimus looked away and frowned slightly over what he had said.

* * *

The next day, as the ship docked at the Southern Water Tribe, Jinora, Meelo and Ikki immediately ran to give their grandmother Katara a hug, while Katara's dautghter, Kya, along with her Autobot companion, a light blue femme-bot named 'Chromia,' stood beside her, all while a huge crowd waited at the docks.

"Gran-gran!" the three airbender children said simultaneously to Katara.

"Oh, you've all gotten so big," Katara replied before Jinora went to hug her aunt.

"We missed you Aunt Kya," she said.

"Oh, I missed you too," Kya responded.

"We missed you too Chromia," Ikki said as she hugged Chromia's leg.

"Aw, I missed you kids too," Chromia responded. "Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough."

"Yeah, he's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids," Kya remarked before lightly punching Tenzin's arm once he exited the ship.

"I'm not scared of you...anymore," Tenzin replied. Meanwhile, Korra went up to hug her father, Tonraq, while Mako, Arcee and Rodimus stood behind her and Korra's mother, Senna, stood to the side of Tonraq.

"You remember Mako," Korra said to her father.

"Sir," Mako said, offering Tonraq a handshake, only for him to cross his arms sternly.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble up in the city," he said.

"Uh, no," Mako nervously answered. "I, uh-no."

"Knock it off Tonraq," Rodimus said before Tonraq chuckles and shook Mako's hand, heartily.

"Man, quite a crowd just to come and see us," Blaster said as he and Bolin walked out of the ship.

"Uh, no...they came to greet them," Korra corrected, and sure enough a royal Northern Water Tripe ship docked on the other side of the pier while the crowd clapped and cheered.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence," Tonraq said in a bitterly sarcastic tone. "Hooray."

"Just relax Tonraq," Senna responded. "He'll be gone soon enough." Once the ship docked, a man that was around Tonraq's age walked down the plank to the pier with two guards and two almost identical teenagers following behind, which caught Bolin's eyes, but what caught everyone else's eyes, was the robotic griffin and dragon that walked beside them.

"Whoa, circus in town?" Chromia asked.

"Might as well be Chromia," Arcee answered. "Those are Predacons."

"Yeah, their names are Darksteel and Skylinx," Korra added. "After Toph Bei Fong and Ironhide busted his lab, Chief Unalaq bought them from the Elite Guard to protect his children."

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Bolin asked, trying to act all cool.

"That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children," Korra answered. "Desna's a guy." Upon hearing that, things got a lot more awkward for Bolin.

"Oh, no, sure, I knew that, and which one's Desna?" Bolin asked before Unalaq and his group approached Korra and her friends, with Tenzin, his family and the Dinobots standing behind them. Unalaq then walked up to Korra before bowing to her.

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra," he said.

"Good to see you again too," Korra replied with a bow of her own before Unalaq turned to Korra's father.

"Tonraq," he said.

"Brother," was all Tonraq said in response.

* * *

Later, at the Glacier Spirits Festival, Unalaq, along with Korra, Rodimus, Tonraq and Tenzin walked down the street through the stands, Unalaq looking on in slight disgust.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during the most hallowed times," he said.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival," Korra replied. "It's fun."

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation," unalaq argued. "Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth." As if to prove his point, Bolin, with Blaster standing beside him, was across the others, stuffing a cooked arctic hen into his mouth, before noticing the onlookers.

"Wha-what?" Bolin asked, his mouth still full. "It's so good."

"Traditions change Chief Unalaq, even back on Cybertron," Rodimus argued. "It isn't the end of the world."

"Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters," Unalaq responded. "Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait, what?" Rodimus asked.

"Spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that," Unalaq said to both Tenzin and Tonraq. "Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits," Korra replied.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor," Tonraq protested. "He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said," Unalaq responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the docks where a massive Water Tribe ship was docked and Asami, Knock Out, Bolin, with Pabu on his shoulder, and Blaster walked inside.

"I'm glad you guys came with me to this meeting," Asami said to both Bolin and Blaster. "Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. So you're my assistant."

"Which means just stand there and don't say anything," Knock Out warned. "That goes double for you Blaster."

"No problem man," Blaster responded.

"Man, this is nice," Bolin said as he analized the scope of the ship. "I gotta get into thus whole 'business' thing."

Once inside, the group found a middle aged man sitting cross legged on a cushion, eyes closed and fingers pressed against his head in concentration, while his assistant sat beside him, writing on a notepad and surrounded by guests.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Blaster whispered before the man, obviously Varrick, shot his eyes open and grinned in excitement.

"Did ya see that!?" he asked. "Levitation! I was a foot off the ground! Is that incredible or what!?" In response, all the guests clapped and said things like 'How does he do that?,' 'That's unbelievable,' and 'That's amazing.' Asami and Knock Out too were clapping, but Bolin and Blaster simply scratched their heads in confusion.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow," Bolin stated. Upon hearing that, everyone, minus him and Blaster, gasped in shock before Asami put her face in her palm in embarrassment and Knock Out slapped his forehead for the same reason. Varrick then scowled and got up, marching towards Bolin and causing him to back into the wall and for Pabu to hide in Bolin's shirt.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating?" he asked, causing Bolin to gulp, intimidated.

"Uh...no?" he answered.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me!?" Varrick suddenly shouted to the guests. "Now I look like an idiot! Swami, your fired!" In response, the Swami he was referring to simply bowed deeply and quietly walked away backwards while Varrick slapped an arm around Bolin's shoulder, making Pabu jump away in fright.

"I like you kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me," he said. "Miss Sato, he's with you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Asami answered before she and Knock Out sighed in relief.

"Brought your tiger-shark with you to do business, huh?" Varrick asked. "Now that's moxie." Then, Varrick's assistant, named Zhu Li, shooed away two of the guests to make room as Varrick sat Bolin down on a cushion.

"Get over here and pop a squat," Varrick said. "Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests."

"Thank you for meeting with us Varrick," Knock Out said while Zhu Li got some tea and offered it to Bolin. "As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping-"

"Sure, but first, you gotta check out my new venture: moving pictures," Varrick suddenly interupted. "Zhu Li, do the thing." Right on que, Zhu Li immediately shoved the tea tray to Bolin and ran up to a projector before turning it on, all at break neck speed.

"You're gonna love this," Varrick said as he sat Asami and Knock Out down. Then the projection came up, revealing a silent, grainy clip of an ostrich-horse running, simmilar to 'Sallie Gardner at a Gallop' by Eadweard Muybridge.

"Mind blowing, right?" Varrick asked.

"Yeah," Blaster said, impressed.

"Now, forget that!" Varrick suddenly responded. "That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!" Upon hearing that, Zhu Li  
immediately turned the projector off.

"Imagine watching this," Varrick added. "Ginger, come over here and do your poses." What Bolin saw next caused him to gasp audibly. An attractive red-haired woman, obviously Ginger, in a fur coat came over before throwing it to the floor and did three poses that were so exaggerated, one could almost see stylized backgrounds behind her and hear saxophone music playing in the background. The result was a drooling Bolin and a confused Blaster. Varrick then got in the way of Bolin as he tried to look around him and at Ginger.

"Spectacular!" Varrick said. "And we tell a story. There's romance, action, some funny uh animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever. Thanks Ginger, go rest your gams." Suddenly, he came in and sat between Bolin and Asami.

"How about that, tiger-shark?" he asked Bolin. "We're gonna do big business with these 'movers,' as I call 'em."

"Okaaay...but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track," Asami responded. "If we could hammer out a dea-"

"Stop," Varrick suddenly interrupted before suddenly pressing his face against Asami's and staring intensely into her eyes, clearly making Asami look fairly awkward. "Look me in the eye." After a few moments of a tense moment of silence, Asami stared back at Verrick with the same intensity. Then, Varrick suddenly pointed his finger at Asami and grinned.

"We got a deal!" he said while sitting up straight and pointing upwards, causing Asami to fall over and for Zhu Li to come and help her up. The guests began cheering while Varrick shook Asami's hand and Blaster scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight," Varrick added. "Now, who wants a rocket-boat ride!?" The guests then began cheering again before following Varrick out, leaving Bolin, Blaster, Pabu, Asami and Knock Out.

"Business usually this weird?" Blaster asked.

"From what I've heard, this isn't even half of it when it comes to this guy," Knock Out answered while Asami went up and happily hugged Bolin and ruffled his hair.

"You are a natural assistant," she said.

* * *

Later, at the royal feast, Korra, Rodimus and Unalaq sat at the head table, along with Tonraq, Senna, Eska, Desna, Darksteel and Skylinx.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor Uncle," Korra said to Unalaq.

"This is nothing," Unalaq responded. "When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

"Wow," Korra replied. "I've never seen that."

"And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits," Unalaq added. "That is why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfill your destiny."

"I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her," Tonraq sternly interrupted.

"Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn," Unalaq continued. "It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole."

"I thought Aang and Optimus ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here," Korra replied.

"We all did what we thought was best for you," Tonraq responded.

"Who I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's," Korra said, feeling slightly betrayed. It was then that she noticed Rodimus, looking down and not as though he was enjoying the festivities.

"Excuse me," she said before walking up to her Autobot friend. "Hey, big guy, what's wrong?" Upon hearing her, Rodimus turned his head to Korra before responding.

"I've been thinking about what Kup said back at Air Temple Island." he answered. "What if I'm not cut for being leader of the Autobots? What if I let everyone down?"

"Hey, look, who saved the entire world from Amon and Zarak?" Korra asked. "Who had the guts to take on a cyber-former head on? Who did Optimus Prime himself trust enough to pass the torch to?"

"...Me," Rodimus answered.

"Exactly," Korra replied with a smile. "I'm sure you'll make a great leader Rodimus." With that, Rodimus couldn't help but smile as well.

Meanwhile, over at the other tables, Swoop, Slug, Snarl and Sludge were busy chomping down on energon cubes while the waiters were busy trying to keep up with their demands. Grimlock however simply sat there, bored out of his skull and inching to pick some kind of fight. On one of the other tables, Tenzin sat with his siblings, Katara, who was holding Rohan, Kup and Chromia.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor," Bumi remarked to Tenzin, obviously referring to Unalaq, while elbowing his brother.

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin, you know he's always been sensitive," Kya responded in a semi-joking manner.

"I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin snapped while crossing his arms as Kya, Bumi and Chromia laughed, Kup simply placed his face on his palm in an annoyed manner and Katara simply watched sadly.

Soon afterward, Unalaq stood up to address the room.

"As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits," he said. "But I am saddened to see what it has become: A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans." Ironically, Varrick was busy cleaning his teeth with his fingers while using his plate as a mirror, obviously not caring about Unalaq's speech.

"I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay," Unalaq continued. "Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course." As he sat back down, the people began muttering about what he had said before Varrick stood up to address them.

"Chief Unalaq everybody," he said, almost as if everything the chief had said just flew past him. "Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancin' otter-penguins!" The second Varrick walked away, Wacky Wushu came in dancing before waterbending a slide for three otter-penguins to slide in.

"Not to sound offensive, but this is one strange nation," Arcee said to Chromia.

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Chromia responded.

* * *

Soon afterward that night, back at the festival, Mako was feeding Korra some cotton candy in a traditional boyfriend/girlfriend manner before Korra did the same, Bolin standing there with an annoyed look and Rodimus, Arcee and Blaster standing behind them. Suddenly, Bolin noticed Eska and Desna, standing there with Darksteel and Skylinx in their beast modes. Bolin then cleared his throat and nudged Mako with his elbow.

"Wish me luck," he said before handing Mako the rice balls he was holding. "I'm making my move. Whee!"

"Good luck," Mako said as Bolin went off.

"Those two have always creeped me out," Korra said about her cousins. "They smell like a grandma's attic."

"Yeah, and those Predacons sure don't make things better," Blaster added.

"Am I the only one who's at least a little bit suspicious that Unalaq had Predacons assigned to protect his cousins?" Arcee asked.

"No, but Prowl told me earlier via a transmission that he had Elite Guard members sent here to watch their every move," Rodimus answered. "One slip up and they're back in their cryo-tubes."

While that was going on, Bolin had approached who he was sure was Eska. (and thankfully it was)

"Hey, I'm Bolin, a friend of Korra's," Bolin nervously said. "You're Eska, right? Wow, I'm just...I'm loving these robes." In response, Darksteel, who was standing beside Eska, turned and growled at Bolin, which almost caused him to scream and run off. Instead, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"So...you are from the North, right?" Bolin asked Eska. "Cool. That's like, you know, that's like, my favorite direction."

"I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin," Desna said to his sister in the most bored expression imaginable.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured," Eska responded in an equally as bored tone before turning to Bolin. "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

"...You mean like a boyfriend or...like a slave?" Bolin asked, now starting to feel a bit intimidated by Eska.

"Yes," Eska responded before grabbing Bolin's collar. "Win me prizes." All Bolin could do was laugh nervously as Eska pulled him away with Desna following behind her, when Darksteel and Skylinx chuckled in a growly manner and transformed into their robot modes.

"Sounds like she wants him as a slave to me," Skylinx growled.

"Watching the human's misery could prove quite entertaining," Darksteel added before they started chuckling again and walked off with Eska, Desna and Bolin while Blaster took notice.

"I better follow em and make sure poor Bolin doesn't become Predacon chow," he said before following the group.

Meanwhile, Grimlock was walking through the festival, with Swoop walking beside him to make sure he didn't step on anybody.

"This is rediculous Swoop," Grimlock growled. "Why did you drag me to this slag fest?"

"Come on buddy, ever since Shockwave got slagged you've been getting more and more agressive," Swoop answered. "Just thought something like this would help calm you down."

"Well maybe I don't want to calm down," Grimlock argued. "Maybe I just want something to trash." He then started to get out his sword, only for Swoop to grab his arm.

"Whoa, whoa big guy!" he said. "Let's try something else." It was then that he noticed a carnival game where the objective was to use a fake Autobot blaster to knock down three empty cans.

"Here, try this out," Swoop said as he lead Grimlock to the stand. "All you gotta do is shoot those cans down." In response, Grimlock analized the cans before he suddenly got his massive cannon out and pointed it at the cans. The carny who was there immediately screamed in terror and ran out of the way while nearby humans also ran away right before Grimlock fired his cannon, obliterating the stand before putting his cannon away.

"I win," he dryly said before walking away. Swoop, his optics widened in shock, simply whistled and walked away from the destruction.

While that was going on, Korra and Mako were playing another carnival game that required one to shoot a water gun at a chibi cutout version of Aang, aiming for the mouth which caused it's eyes and arrow to light up and cause a cutout air blast to rise closer to a super deformed version of Galvatron, who's head was designed to pop off once the blast reached the top.

"Unalaq offered to train me," Korra said. "He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them."

"Sounds good," Mako replied. "What does Tenzin think?"

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids," Korra answered. "I'll never finish training with him in charge." Out of frustration, Korra suddenly unes her waterbending to have a huge amount of water shoot out of her water gun, hitting the target dead on and causing the air blast cutout to come up and knock off the chibi Galvatron's head.

"We have a winner!" the carnival barker said through a megaphone before handing Korra a stuffed Appa.

"I mean, you heard what Unalaq said," Korra continued. "The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it but my Dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me...well?"

"Well, what?" Mako asked.

"What do you think I should do?" Korra asked.

"I guess you should do what you think is right," Mako answered. "I support whatever decision you make." In response, Korra simply sighed slightly and looked down, taking Mako's words in.

* * *

Later in the evening, Korra was sleeping against Naga inside one of several huts, when the wind began to blow while the snow fell, chiming the wind chimed hanging over the door slightly. Naga then awakened and listened to something before walking outside, waking a tired Korra.

"Ugh, Naga, what are you doing?" Korra asked as Naga started to howl. "Naga, hush." Korra then walked outside to see Naga howling at the cliff's edge. Once she ran up to her, she began placing her hands on Naga's neck.

"Quiet Naga, you'll wake everyone up," Korra said to her polar bear-dog companion before Naga casually licked Korra's face and contnuied howling, causing Mako and Bolin to exit their own huts, with Rodimus, Arcee and Blaster following shortly behind.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked. Korra then turned to look at what Naga was howling over, only to see a dark, winged object flying towards them from the distant.

"What...is...that?" Korra asked, starting to become frightened.

Far away from Korra's position, the dark object continued to fly to them, soon forming the spirit of Predaking in his dragon mode.

"I, am, fire," he growled. "I, am...death." He then narrowed his wings and began to descend while picking up speed before transforming and landing in front of Team Avatar, the resulting shock wave causing them all to land on their backs. Once the snow cleared, Predaking was soon revealed to them, glowing dark purple and glaring down at them before grabbing his sword.

"Is that...Predaking!?" Rodimus said.

"How is this possible?" Korra asked. Suddenly, Predaking plunged his sword to the ground, creating an explosion that sent all six of them flying away. Predaking then snarled and set his sights on Korra before grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. Korra, vissably terrified, tried to struggle, but Predaking simply tightened his hold.

"Where is the Dinobot known as Grimlock!?" the Predacon asked. "He shall pay for what he has done to me!" Suddenly, he was hit by a blast of fire, causing him to drop Korra. Snarling, Predaking turned to see Mako and Bolin running towards him, Mako launching more fire blasts while Bolin used a rock slide to advance towards him.

"Got it!" he said before swinging his arm upward, bending a thin wave of rocks towards Predaking, only for him to transform and fly above it before dashing away from the fire blast Mako shot at him.

"Don't got it!" Bolin said. Suddenly, Predaking breathed a dark purple fire that sent Mako and Bolin flying away from him and down a hill. During the commotion, Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna came out of their huts before running to help Mako and Bolin. Then without warning, a rumbling sound was heard, and Predaking turned to see Grimlock in his Dinobot mode, charging towards him and flaring fire from his nostrals. In response, Predaking landed on the ground, transformed and let out a battle cry before punching Grimlock with all of his strength, which knocked him to the ground. He then transformed while sliding through the snow and clashed his sword with Predaking's. Korra meanwhile got up and joined the fight, launching a fire kick towards Predaking, which distracted the Predacon leader enough for Grimlock to bash his face with his shield. However, the spirit immediately grabbed Grimlock's neck and tossed him towards a cliff. As he walked towards him with his sword ready, Korra came in in front of Grimlock and airbended a massive blast at the spirit's chest, which created a hole, but the wound simply closed up, causing Korra to gasp in shock and Predaking to grin sinisterly. He was about to attack, only for massive icicles to come in and pierce his body. Both he and Korra turned to see Tonraq coming in on an elevated ice slide.

"Korra!" he said before bending ice walls to trap Predaking. As he stopped, there was a brief moment of silence, putting Korra and Tonraq in a false sense of security, only for Predaking, back in his dragon mode, bursting out violently before grabbing Tonraq with one of his claws and tossing him aside and towards one of the huts.

"Dad!" Korra shouted before she pounded the ground, sending a massive amount of rock towards Predaking and knocking him off of his feet. Enraged, Predaking transformed into his robot mode and charged towards Korra.

While that was going on, Darksteel and Skylinx watched the chaos from afar.

"Look Skylinx," Darksteel said. "One of us?"

"Indeed Darksteel," Skylinx answered. "Most likely our predacessor."

Meanwhile, Predaking continued to withstand every attack that Korra had sent to him before plunging his fist to the ground, causing Korra to be launched to the fence that separated them from the carnival grounds. Deciding that enough was enough, Korra entered into the Avatar State while Predaking charged towards her.

"Die filthy human!" he shouted while Korra began rising upward via her airbending before Predaking could use his sword to slice her in half, causing him to burst through the fence and into the festival grounds before coming to a halt. As he got back on his feet, Predaking was suddenly hit by a barrage of fire blasts from Korra as she circled around him. However, Predaking leapt upward and punched Korra to the ground, knocking her out of the Avatar State. Disoriented, Korra tried to get up, only for Predaking to approach her, his sword ready to finish her, only for him to stop as water began to circle around him. Confused, Predaking turned to see Unalaq waving his arms in a circle before the water began to glow along with Predaking. It was then that he noticed he was starting to disintegrate.

"No!" he yelled. "I will not be denied my vengeance!" However, he was unable to stop the process and soon was gone, back to the Spirit World.

"Go in peace," Unalaq said.

Back at the huts, Grimlock began to stand back up, only for him to witness Predaking disappear.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted as Swoop came up to him. "I barely even scratched that fragger!"

"Grimlock I know how you feel bu-" Swoop began, only for Grimlock to punch him in the face, causing him to fly away from him.

"Shut up Swoop!" he yelled.

Back with Korra, once Predaking was gone, she got up and went to Unalaq whil Rodimus, Tenzin and Tonraq came up to her.

"Korra!" Rodimus said.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

"How were you able to control Predaking when no one else could?" Korra asked her uncle.

"As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways," Unalaq answered. "All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable but Korra still has much to learn about airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars," Tenzin responded.

"Ugh," Korra said in frustration.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing," Unalaq replied. "Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar."

"I've told you, that will not happen," Unalaq retaliated.

"Guys," Rodimus said, gaining everyone's attention. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Unalaq is right." Upon hearing those words, Tonraq and Tenzin's eyes widened in shock.

"He said it himself, innocent sailors are being killed everyday by these dark spirits," Rodimus began. "If we're going to stop them, I think training with Unalaq is the best option right now. But I think the two of you are missing something."

"What do you mean Rodimus?" Tonraq asked.

"Neither of you even thought for a second to ask what Korra thinks of this, and you're suppose to be two of the people she looks up to most," Rodimus answered. Realizing that he had a point, both Tonraq and Tenzin glanced sadly at each other.

"Rodimus is right," Korra said. "Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him." Letting what Korra said sink in, Tenzin then bowed to her, to which Korra bowed back.

"It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra," Tenzin said before walking away from the scene.

* * *

The next morning, Tenzin was prepping to leave for the air temple, his family on Oogi's saddle, before hearing footsteps, looking up to see Katara walking in with Kya, Bumi, Chromia and Kup.

"I think you forgot a couple of things," Katara said.

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now," Tenzin responded before picking up a sack and turning away.

"This is your family Tenzin," Katara reminded him. "When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together." Tenzin, accepting defeat, simply put the sack down before Bumi walked up to him and punched his arm and put an arm around him, followed by Kya.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Bumi said.

"I'm dying to see that laid-back 'Vacation Tenzin' I've heard so much about," Kya added.

"Alright, hop on," Tenzin said before Bumi and Kya walked past him towards Oogi and he walked up to his mother to give her a hug. "I love you, Mom. We'll see you soon."

While that was going on, the Dinobots were prepping to leave with Tenzin and his family, when Grimlock came up to them.

"I'm not going with you guys," he said, which caught the attention of the other four Dinobots.

"What?" Slug asked. "Why boss?"

"The fight's here in the South with the Avatar and these dark spirits," Grimlock answered. "And the battlefield is where I belong."

"Alright then, we'll see you soon buddy," Swoop said.

"Yeah, sure," Grimlock replied before walking away.

Soon afterward, Oogi began flying away while Kup, Chromia, Swoop, Sludge, Slug and Snarl transformed and followed him.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Korra asked Mako as she watched Oogi fly away.

"I don't know," Mako answered. "I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this Avatar counseling thing. But I know your heart is in the right place, you'll just have to trust it." With that, Korra took Mako's hands in hers and intertwined their fingers before Unalaq approached Korra and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this was a hard decision Korra, but it was the right one," he said. "Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the underground hideout of Azula and Starscream, the two of them were observing the nine stasis pods that Lugnut had returned with. Afterward, they opened up three of the pods, revealing the Predacons known as 'Tarantulas,' 'Blackarachnia' and 'Waspinator.' The three of them looked upon their saviors with confusion.

"Bzzz, you two not shock-bot," Waspinator said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what gives?" Blackarachnia asked.

"We'll explain the situation later," Starscream answered.

"Agreed," Azula responded. "For now we need to figure out a way to finish creating the others, and without that one eyed freak I fail to see how."

"Fortunately I may have a solution, but first things first, who are you exactly?" Tarantulas asked.

"Oh, how rude of us," Azula replied with a false apologetic tone. "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

"And I am air commander Starscream of the Decepticons," Starscream added.

"That's impossible," Blackarachnia stated. "The two of you got slagged in the Hundred Year War."

"There's much you do not understand Blackarachnia," Azula replied. "Anyway Tarantulas, what solution do you have in mind?"

"Before being put back into stasis, Shockwave had the skills to create a Predacon into mine and Blackarachnia's minds via a cortical psychic patch," Tarantulas answered.

"Excellent," Starscream responded. "Then I request that the two of you get to work right away." With that, Tarantulas and Blackarachnia bowed to the commander and the princess before getting to work.

"What about Waspinator?" Waspinator asked. "What can gosty-bot assign for Waspinator?"

"Ah yes, Waspinator, um, I need you to stand guard at the door to the base in case, uh, the enemy tries to attack us," Starscream answered.

"Waspinator on it!" Waspinator said with a salute before transforming into a massive green and yellow wasp and flying off while Starscream and Azula smirked sinisterly, thinking about their plans for this world.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	2. The Southern Lights

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Darkness Rising

Chapter 2: The Southern Lights

* * *

As the sun rose in the Southern Water Tribe, far away into the mountains, a dark spirit materialized and looked down at the town below.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra, riding on Naga, came up to Unalaq as he exited a large archway while supplies were being loaded to arctic camels. Korra then dismounted Naga and approached her uncle.

"You're early," Unalaq said.

"What can I say?" Korra asked. "I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting."

"I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits," Unalaq corrected. "I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole."

"You're gonna train me at the South Pole?" Korra asked.

"We will do more than just train," Unalaq answered. "By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole?" Korra asked. "Count me in!"

* * *

Back at Starscream and Azula's base, Azula was busy analyzing footage of Korra's encounter with Predaking.

"So, this is the new Avatar," she said to herself. "Overconfident, hardheaded and too quick to rush into battle. She'll be dead before the master is even freed." Suddenly, a transmission by Tarantulas, looking severely damaged, came up.

"What happened to you?" Azula asked.

"Never mind that," Tarantulas answered. "Blackarachnia and I have finished our work on the remaining Predacons. They are waiting for you back at my lab."

* * *

Upon entering Tarantulas' lab, Azula and Starscream were greeted to Tarantulas, Blackarachnia and Waspinator, along with the Predacons that were now prepped and ready for battle. 'Scorponok,' 'Terrorsaur,' who bore an uncanny resemblance to Starscream, 'Dinobot,' 'Inferno,' and 'Quickstrike.'

"So, these are our new soldiers," Starscream said, when Inferno suddenly came up, gave a salute and bowed before both Starscream and Azula.

"At your service my queens," he said, to which Azula smirked and Starscream gave a look of confusion, followed by annoyance.

"I could listen to this one all day," Azula said.

"What happened with this one?" Starscream asked.

"The only sensible solution is that his beast mode dominated his logic circuits when Shockwave had him scanned for one," Tarantulas answered.

"So he thinks he's a real fire ant?" Blackarachnia said, arms crossed and leaning against one of the lab tables.

"Exactly," Tarantulas responded before walking to the physical corpse of Starscream. "Also, Starscream, I've applied some your CNA from your old body into Terrorsaur per your request."

"Well that would explain why he looks like that stiletto-heeled varmint," Quickstrike replied, only to be received a missile blast from Starscream to the face, knocking him across the lab.

"Just remember that this 'stiletto heeled varmit' can easily have you and everyone else in this room dismantled for scrap if you EVER get out of line," Starscream. "Do I make myself clear?" In response, Quickstrike got up and nodded out of fear.

"Touchy," Azula remarked before she noticed something. "Wait a minute, I only count eight Predacons. Didn't Lugnut return with nine?" In response, Tarantulas immediately raised his arms upward in defense.

"Ohhh, no! There is nothing in this Universe that will convince me to let X out of stasis lock after nearly tearing me to shreds!" Tarantulas said. "I've done all I could, but that THING is an uncontrollable monster!"

"I see," Starscream responded. "But just remember that sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry Tarantulas."

"I'll take my chances," Tarantulas replied.

"Alright, now that we have introductions out of the way, I suggest putting our new men to the test," Azula suggested.

"Indeed Azula," Starscream replid before turning to the Predacons. "Be ready to depart in two Earth hours. You are dismissed." With that, both Starscream and Azula walked out of the lab before the Predacons dispersed, that is except for Dinobot, who looked down and growled slightly, questioning his saviors' intentions. He simply shook it off however and walked off.

* * *

*QUE BEAST WARS OPENING THEME*

* * *

While that was going on, Oogi, flying with Tenzin and his family, began to approach the Southern Air Temple.

"There it is," Tenzin said. "The Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?" Upon landing, there were Air Acolytes sweeping and feeding the lemurs before noticing Oogi and immediately approach the sky bison once Tenzin, Pema and their children dismounted. Also there was Kup and Chromia, who went up to help Kya and Bumi.

"Master Tenzin, welcome," one of the Air Acolytes said.

"Good to see you again Abbot Shung," Tenzin responded.

"Is there anything you need?" Abbot Shung asked. "Water? Dandelion greens? Ah, perhaps you'd like to re-center yourself by meditating in the gardens."

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Tenzin answered before Abbot Shung turned to Pema.

"And you must be the honorable Pema," he said before handing Tenzin an odd shaped device with metal bladed attached to a wire dome with a propeller on top. "Please, accept these gifts. This is an ancient airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you."

"Oh...okay," Tenzin replied, knowing that they clearly forgot that he was bald. Shung then handed Pema a massive bouquet of flowers.

"And Pema, these flowers once filled the mountainside," he said. "Now they can brighten up your room."

"That's...sweet?" Pema replied, straining to hold the flowers. "You-you didn't have to."

"Nonsense, whatever you need is yours," Abbot Shung responded. "Anything for the mother of the next generation of airbenders."

"No! That gift is mine!" Ikki said to Jinora, swiping a book that an acolyte was handing to Jinora.

"You don't even like to read!" Jinora argued.

"Nyah!" Ikki retaliated while sticking her tongue out.

"Yep, those are the world's next generation of airbnders," Pema said. Suddenly, Meelo jumped from behind Shung, holding a flying lemur.

"Mommy, Daddy, look, I finally got a lemur!" he said. "I'm gonna name him Poki." However, Poki struggled out of Meelo's grasp and flew away.

"Poki, come back!" Meelo said before chasing after the lemur on an air scooter. Then, the sounds of rumbling footsteps came up and everyone turned to see the Dinobots walking up the stairs in their Dinobot modes.

"Ugh, finally!" Snarl exclaimed. "I'm starving!" Suddenly, the three land based Dinobots charged past the humans, directly in the path of a row of statues.

"Wait wait, watch the-!" Tenzin exclaimed, only for the Dinobots to smash through the statues. All Tenzin did in response was bury his face in his hands and groan in annoyance. Meanwhile, Bumi, Kya, Kup and Chromia were struggling to get all of the luggage off of Oogi before noticing a female acolyte sweeping the floor, not paying attention to them.

"Hey you!" Kup shouted. "Little help here!?" Upon hearing him, the acolyte turned to face the four of them.

"Sorry, I thought you were the servants," she replied.

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister!" Bumi corrected.

"Avatar Aang had other children!?" the acolyte asked, not believing her ears. "The world is filled with more airbenders!?"

"We're not airbenders," Kya corrected.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," the acolyte replied while the four of them glanced at each otherm annoyed.

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, everyone was packing up to head for the South Pole, Korra and Mako prepping Naga, Unalaq, Eska and Desna prepping Unalaq's arctic camel, Darksteel and Skylinx, and Grimlock in his t-rex mode and Rodimus and Arcee in their vehicle modes, ready to depart.

"I thought you said Bolin was coming," Korra said to Mako.

"He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it, I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip," Mako responded.

"Thanks Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine," Korra joked before hearing the sound of an engine and turning to see Tonraq riding up on a snowmobile. Not enthused about this, Unalaq began to approach Tonraq.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" Unalaq asked.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole," Tonraq answered. "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not," Unalaq replied. "You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me," Tonraq retaliated. "She needs someone to watch after her." It was then that Korra, riding on Naga, approached him.

"Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?" she asked.

"Because he's misguided," Unalaq answered. "The sad truth is it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since."

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tonraq answered. "What matters is The Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako asked.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades," Tonraq explained before turning to Unalaq. "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me." Not wanting the combat to escalate, Rodimus transformed into his robot mode before Unalaq responded.

"Come along if you wish Tonraq," he said. "After our encounter with Predaking, and now that Tenzin and most of the Dinobots are gone, we can use all the men we can get." Tonraq simply nodded once before glaring at his brother, to which Unalaq returned the glare. The moment is interrupted however once Bolin came in, riding to the group in a snowmobile with a side car and Blaster in his boombox mode sitting beside Bolin.

"Guys! Hey, wait for me!" he said before stopping the snowmobile in front of the group. "Check it out, I'm traveling in  
style." He then rested his elbow on the throttle, accidentally making it lurch forward.

"Whoa!" he said. "Okay, I'm sorry...Still getting used to that throttle."

"Uh, where'd you get the ride?" Mako asked before Blaster turned into his robot mode.

"Varrick gave it to us," he answered. "He's pretty cool for a human, man."

"He also gave me this fancy snowsuit," Bolin added. "It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like...like a month." To prove his point, he reached into his snowsuit and pulled out some cucumber-quat slices.

"Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats?" he asked while Pabu emerged from the snowsuit and grabbed the cucumber-quats. "Nobody? Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, we're just about to head out," Rodimus answered before transforming back into his vehicle mode and driving off, following Korra, riding on Naga, and Mako, riding on Arcee. It was then that Eska approached Bolin.

"Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" she asked.

"Sure does," Bolin answered. "But uh, who's gonna drive?"

* * *

Turns out what Eska had in mind wasn't exactly what Bolin wanted. Now he was stuck driving the snowmobile, looking disgruntled, with both Eska and Desna on the side car, and two Predacons literally breathing down his neck.

"Well whadya know?" Mako said once he drove up on Arcee beside Bolin. "Looks like-"

"Go away Mako," Bolin dryly interrupted. Meanwhile, Korra and Unalaq reached the top of a small hill, looking out into the horizon.

"So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal," Unalaq answered.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Korra asked.

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World but it has long been closed," Unalaq answered.

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked.

"There are no 'evil spirits,'" Unalaq corrected. "There is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"What do you mean 'in time?'" Korra asked.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice," Unalaq answered. "That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The Winter Solstice is tomorrow," Korra said.

"Exactly, and we can't afford to wait another year," Unalaq replied. As they continued to venture forth, a dark silhouette was watching them, and it could barely be seen by the group. Naga simply growled at it while Rodimus transformed to try and get a better look.

"What is that?" Bolin asked.

"I'm betting my money it's another dark spirit," Rodimus answered.

"Let's keep moving, we have to find a safe place to set up camp," Tonraq said before the group ventured on. Then the silhouette began to chuckle in a sinister manner before disappearing.

* * *

The group soon set up camp in a cave and huddled around a campfire for warmth.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin asked before scooting closer to Eska and clinging her arm in fear.

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories," Mako said.

"What a wuss," Grimlock muttered.

"Don't worry, I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck," Eska dryly reassured.

"Thank you," Bolin replied.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story," Unalaq corrected. "This is real." In response, Bolin gasped audibly and immediately pulled up his hood before pulling it tight around his face.

"the spirits are angry because HE'S here," Unalaq continued before pointing to Tonraq. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time," Tonraq argued.

"You're right, you should have told her a long time ago," Unalaq responded.

"Told me what?" Korra asked.

"I left the North Pole because...I was banished," Tonraq answered, which vissably shocked both Korra and Rodimus.

"You were banished from the North?" Rodimus asked.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe," Tonraq answered. "Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day we were attacked by a group of barbarians. I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians, but in the process we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

"Whoaaa," Bolin responded. "So YOU were supposed to be chief, then HE became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other." In response, Mako smacked Bolin in the side.

"Ow!" Bolin exclaimed. "What? Isn't that what happened?"

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Korra said to her father.

"But why Tonraq?" Rodimus asked. "Why did you keep this from Korra for so long?"

"I couldn't bare to bring about the shame I brought on the family," Tonraq answered while Korra simply placed her arms around her knees and lied her head down on them, feeling betrayed.

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin and Jinora were walking into a room filled with the statues of all of the past Avatars, all arranged in a spiral.

"Wow, the statue room," Jinora said with awe.

"That's right Jinora," Tenzin replied. "The most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived." It was then that Tenzin had noticed something.

"Where are your brother and sister?" he asked Jinora. Right on que, Meelo and Ikki came up from behind Tenzin and Jinora, riding on air scooters, all while Slug was chasing them.

"You can't catch me, I'm the greatest air-scooter-er of all time!" Meelo said, right before falling off his scooter and colliding with the statue of Avatar Yangchen. "Oof!"

"Meelo!" Tenzin shouted as he ran to his son, right before Slug accidentally collided with the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. While that was going on, Jinora decided to walk up to the statue of her grandfather, Aang. She looked in awe for a few seconds before sensing something and immediately turning to one of the statues behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra and the others were approaching an enormous rocky archway, when Tonraq rode up to Korra next to her while she was riding on Naga.

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me but I don't want you to make the same mistake I made," he said. "I should have never gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

"Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential," Korra replied.

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true," Tonraq reminded.

"You want proof?" Unalaq asked. "Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights," Rodimus said.

"Yes," Unalaq replied. "There used to be lights in the South as well but during the hundred year war, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically as a nation but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm." Suddenly, the group began to hear a maniacal laughter.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked, terriffied.

"We must keep moving," Unalaq responded before the group moved forward, only for the laughter to grow louder.

"Oh man, I really don't like this," Bolin said.

"Bolin, just stay calm," Mako reassured. "There's no reason to-" Suddenly, a giant purple mechanical tarantula came up from the snow bellow Arcee and Mako. Mako immediately jumped out of the way while Arcee transformed and used her feet to launch herself away from the beast. The tarantula the transformed, revealing itself to be Tarantulas.

"A Predacon!" Arcee exclaimed while Darksteel, Skylinx, Grimlock, Blaster and Rodimus transformed.

"Friend of yours'?" Rodimus accusingly asked Darksteel and Skylinx, only to hear a loud screaching sound.

"ATTAAAAAAACK!" Inferno yelled as he came in flying from the mountain, using a booster built into the back of his ant mode while Waspinator flew beside him, using the wings of his wasp mode and Terrorsaur flew in with a jetpack. From the ground came Blackarachnia, Scorponok, Dinobot and Quickstrike.

"YEE-HAW! Let's go and kick their keisters!" Quickstrike shouted. Then Blackarachnia joined up with Tarantulas and opened fire on the group, using their spider mode legs as rapid fire blasters. The group immediately scattered and were immediately ambushed by the other Predacons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream, Azula and Lugnut were watching the battle via their monitor, and Lugnut was not happy about this.

"This is rediculous!" Lugnut shouted. "I should be the one exacting my revenge on the Avatar and the Autobots!"

"Lugnut you fool, you fail to realize that we need the Avatar to open the spirit portal for our plans to work!" Starscream retaliated.

"Then what is the purpose of ambushing them?" Lugnut asked.

"Simple," Azula answered. "We are putting our new soldiers to the test, all while analyzing the enemy's strengths and weaknesses." With that, the three of them continued to watch the ambush.

* * *

Korra and Rodimus were up against Inferno as he cackled in an insane manner, firing his blaster at the duo. While dodging the blasts, Korra and Rodimus retaliated with fire and laser blasts of their own, but even when they managed to hit Inferno, it didn't seem to do anything.

"Fools!" Inferno said. "Pain is my friend. Allow me to introduce YOU to it!" With that, he began firing at them, now with a flamethrower that was built into his blaster, causing the snow on the mountain to melt and cause a small avalanche. Korra however was quick to act and waterbended the melted snow away from them, refreezing it, but Inferno dodged it, causing the ice to come in the path of Waspinator, who was trying to shoot Unalaq.

"NOOOO!" he shouted, only to be sent to the ground with the large mass of ice.

Meanwhile, Scorponok fired a missile from his claws at Mako and Arcee, only for them to dodge it and causing the missile to hit the engine of Bolin's snowmobile.

"Oh, he hit the engine!" Bolin exclaimed before the snowmobile sped out of control, Bolin yelling in terror and Eska and Desna simply sitting calmly in the side car.

While that was going on, Grimlock was in a sword fight with Dinobot, both of them blocking any attack the other sent their way, before Dinobot used the tail of his velociraptor mode to bash Grimlock upside the head and knock him to the ground. He was about to finish him by plunging his sword in his spark, only for Grimlock to transform and start breathing fire at Dinobot, to which the Predacon blocked by swinging his dinosaur tail and using it as a shield. Grimlock then got off and was about to attack, but then Quickstrike hopped on his back, causing Grimlock to start thrashing like a rodeo bull.

"WAHOO!" Quickstrike yelled out, before Grimlock transformed and grabbed Quickstrike by the neck. He then tossed him through the mountain, only for Dinobot to leap upward and kick Grimlock in the face, sending him to the ground once more.

Meanwhile, Mako, Blaster and Arcee were back to back to back, fending off Terrorsaur, Blackarachnia and Tarantulas.

"HAHAHA! This is almost gonna be too easy!" Terrorsaur said while firing laser blasts from his blaster and Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were firing from their spider legs.

Back with Korra and Rodimus, Inferno shot a laser blast to Rodimus, sending him flying away from Korra.

"Rodimus!" Korra shouted before Inferno flew down to Korra.

"For the royalty!" Inferno shouted, prepping to fire his blaster when Tonraq came in between them.

"Korra!" he said, putting up an ice shield between him and Korra and Inferno before the Predacon fired his blaster, demolishing the ice shield, sending the three of them flying away from each other and knocking Tonraq out.

"Dad!" Korra shouted before Dinobot took notice and prepped to slice Tonraq in half. Horrified, Korra tried to get up and send an air blast to Dinobot, only to fall back down. Right before Dinobot could end Tonraq however, he received a transmission.

"Dinobot, you and the others have done enough," Azula said, shocking Dinobot. "Return at once."

"Negative!" Dinobot growled. "The enemy is cornered! We can end them here and now!"

"That was an order Dinobot!" Starscream shouted. In response, Dinobot snarled and retracted his sword before walking away.

"All Predacons, retreat!" Inferno ordered while getting Waspinator off of the mass of ice before the Predacons turned into their beast modes and fell back. Once they were gone, Tonraq awakened and the group met back up.

"Come back here you cowards!" Grimlock shouted to the retreating Predacons.

"Is everyone okay?" Rodimus asked, only to be greeted by Bolin yelling from a distance, his snowmobile heading toward a mountainside.

"I can't stop it!" Bolin yelled before Eska and Desna calmly stood up and grabbed Bolin, jumping backwards with him.

"I'll save you," Eska dully said before the snowmobile crashed into the mountain and the twins dropped Bolin to the ground, his suit inflating and sliding down the slope with Pabu riding on it.

"I'm a raft!" Bolin said while Eska and Desna waterbended ice boots so they could ski down the slope, meeting with the others and Bolin following close behind before Mako stopped Bolin with his foot.

"Uh... can someone please deflate me?" Bolin asked. In response, Eska waterbended ice spikes from the ground, piercing Bolin's suit and deflating it.

"Thank you," Bolin responded. Then, Mako walked up to their supplies, only to find them ruined thanks to the Predacon attack.

"Oh great, there goes our equipment," he said. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing to do," Tnoraq answered. "We have to turn back."

"No," Unalaq retaliated. "The solstice is tonight, we're so close."

"This nission is too dangerous, we're leaving," Tonraq replied.

"No Dad, you're leaving," Korra suddenly said, which shocked Tonraq.

"Korra, I know you're mad at me, bu-" Tonraq began.

"Yes, I am, but that isn't the reason," Korra interrupted. "That chopper-faced freak almost sliced you in half and I was powerless to anything about it. Those things could return, and I can't bare to see you get killed."

"Korra, I can't leave you to do this by yourself," Tonraq argued.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Korra reassured. "For once, just trust me." Thinking Korra's words over, Tonraq simply sighed in defeat.

"Alright then," he replied.

"Don't worry sir, Mako and I will protect her," Rodimus said.

"Thank you Rodimus," Tonraq responded before bowing and returning to his snowmobile, driving back to the Water Tribe.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction," Unalaq said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra asked before getting back on Naga and Mako getting back on Arcee.

Soon afterward, the group came across large ice structures jutting upwards with trees below, glowing with a faint blue light.

"We've arrived," unalaq said before Rodimus, Arcee and Blaster transformed into their robot modes.

"The trees are frozen in ice," Rodimus said.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North," Unalaq added.

"So what do I do?" Korra asked.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies," Unalaq answered. "From here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second, there's no way she's going alone," Mako argued.

"If she goes, we all go," Rodimus added.

"The Avatar must go alone," Unalaq responded.

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits," Korra said.

"Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you," Unalaq reminded. "Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark." Taking his words in, Korra then turned to the rest of the group.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll be okay."

"Good luck," Rodimus said before Korra walked off into the frozen forest. Once she was in the forest, Korra looked around her surroundings with a slightly concerned look on her face before hearing an ominous hissing sound. She turned around and saw nothing at first, but then, two snake-like dark spirits came in and Korra gasped audibly before running away. The snakes gave chase before wrapping around Korra's legs, tripping her, before wrapping their bodies around her. One of them coiled upward and lunged down to bite Korra, only for her to plunge her fist down it's throat and firebend from the inside, causing the snake to be shot back. She then air kicked the snakes away from them before waterbending two ice walls out of her way, jumping in between them and creating a new ice wall, causing the snakes to collide into it and be trapped on the other side. With that, Korra then walked to a domed area with an ice floor with a glowing center.

"The spirit portal," she said as she walked towards the center. "Amazing."

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were fast asleep, when Jinora suddenly awoken with a small gasp. She then walked back to the statue room, walking towards an old, wooden statue of a man encircled by a spirit.

"What Avatar is this?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra walked up to the spirit portal and looked down.

"The light in the dark," she said before plunging her pist at the floor, forming a whirlwind, but had now effect. Korra then got back up, confused, before taking a few steps back and blasting the ice with a large torrent of fire with both hands, but again, nothing.

"Why isn't it opening?" Korra asked. Suddenly, dozens of spirit snakes slithered up to the top of the dome. Knowing she didn't have much time, Korra continued to attack the ice floor with air blasts.

"Come on, portal, open!" she shouted, only for the snakes to break through the top of the dome, now one giant snake, before attacking Korra in the back, ensnaring her. It's mouth then transformed back into several smaller snakes before wrapping around Korra and lifting her up. Terrified, Korra continued to break the ice with fire blasts, only for the snakes to grab her arms. Korra, frustrated with all of this, then entered into the Avatar State, freeing her arms before falling back toward the floor, but her legs were still trapped. The snakes then created more tendrils and wrapped them around Korra while she struggled to reach the portal. Then, she managed to tap the floor before a glowing ring rippled out from the center and the area began to grow darker, minus the sphere underneath. The ice then began to crack and a pillar of spiritual energy exploded from beneath and Korra is knocked to the side as the spirits are hit with the energy. Then, the energy reached above toward the stars before splitting and forming the Southern Lights, which spread across the skies.

"The spirits dancing in the sky," Korra said as she looked upward at the sight.

* * *

While that was going on, the wooden statue Jinora was observing began to glow, causing Jinora to gasp in awe at the sight.

* * *

Back at the South Pole, the rest of the group observed the pillar of light's beauty as the energy spiraled around it.

"By Primus," Arcee said in awe.

"It's beautiful," Bolin said while wiping a tear from his eye.

Tonraq meanwhile was still heading back to the tribe when he noticed a bright light from behind him. He turned around and saw the Southern Lights reforming.

"She did it," he said with a smile.

While that was going on, Korra emerged from the forest and back to the others.

"Hey Korra, you're back! Hey, Korra's back! " Bolin said excitedly before running over to hug her. "Wha-huh?" The embrace was cut short however when an ice wall separated them and pushed Bolin back to Eska and Desna.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?" Eska asked, to which Bolin was visibly frightened by. Korra then walked up to her uncle.

"Everything you said was true," she said.

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South and soon, the whole world," Unalaq responded before Mako ran up to Korra and hugged her, lifting her up and spinning her around, while Rodimus came up to them.

"You never cease to amaze me Korra," Rodimus said with a smile.

* * *

Once dawn came up, the group returned to the tribe, but once they reached a hill, they could see multiple Northern Water Tribe battleships approaching the city.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asked Unalaq.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path," Unalaq answered. "There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united." Upon hearing those words, Rodimus' optics widened, fearing the worst was about to come: civil war.

* * *

Meanwhile, once the Predacons returned to their base, Dinobot had a few things to say to Starscream and Azula.

"This is unacceptable!" he shouted. "We had the opportunity to end our opponents then and there, and yet you two IDIOTS decided to have us retreat instead!"

"I beg your pardon?" Starscream asked. "What did you call us Dinobot?"

"You heard," Dinobot responded. "You two are idiots, and unfit leaders. I am taking over!"

"Is that so?" Azula asked, not intimidated.

"I challenge the two of you to battle," Dinobot responded. "The winner shall lead the Predacons, and the losers shall be destroyed."

"So impulsive Dinobot," Azula responded, smirking. "Brave, but misguided."

"Do you accept my challenge?" Dinobot asked, growing impatient.

"You see Dinobot, there is more to being a leader than simple courage," Starscream responded. "You have to be clever and cunning as well. Isn't that right Scorponok?" With that, the two spirits stepped aside, revealing Scorponok pointing his missile launcher at Dinobot, catching him off guard before the Predacon fired his missile, sending Dinobot flying through the window and down to the ground, hundreds of feet below.

"Does anyone else want to question our authority?" Azula asked the others, to which they shook their heads no out of fear.

"No, of course not," Inferno answered.

"Never!" Lugnut added.

"I didn't think so," Azula responded with a sinister smirk on her face.

Outside of the base, Dinobot awakened from stasis and got up, remembering what had happened and snarling before trudging across the tundra. For now, he was on his own.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	3. Civil Wars part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Darkness Rising

Chapter 3: Civil Wars part 1

* * *

Outside of the Southern Water Tribe capitol building, a crowd of Southern waterbenders gathered to see a platoon of Northern soldiers marching through the streets.

"Everyone, clear the streets," one of the soldiers ordered the civilians. "Get back in your homes." When they refused to move, the soldiers waterbended a wall of ice that pushed the crowd down the middle, allowing the soldiers to march through.

While that was going on, Northern waterbenders standing outside of their battleships began bending huge ice walls, closing off all the harbors.

Back at the capitol, Unalaq watched as the events unfolded before Korra came up to him.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" she asked.

"Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from people who would do the spirits harm," Unalaq answered.

"I can protect it," Korra reminded him.

"I need you for something more important," Unalaq responded. "There is another portal in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds."

"But the solstice is over, how am I going to open it?" Korra asked.

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North," Unalaq answered. "And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well."

"With both portals open, our tribes will be united again," Korra said with a smile.

"The world will be united again," Unalaq replied. However, from behind them, Rodimus watched the conversation, not trusting Unalaq one bit.

* * *

*QUE BEAST WARS OPENING THEME*

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, while the sky bison grazed on a steep rock spire, Tenzin was sitting in a chair at the top of the steps leading to the air temple, Kup was sitting down beside him, Pema was sitting on the other side holding Rohan and Kya and Chromia were sitting on a boulder, feeding the flying lemurs.

"Ahh, haven't felt this at peace since-" Kup began, only for Bumi to come in, wearing only a green robe and a pair of boxers before leaping away, startling both Kup and Tenzin.

"And it's over," Tenzin finished for Kup before Bumi jumped up to Kya and Chromia, stretching his arms out.

"Good morning Universe!" Bumi said.

"Bumi, for Primus sake, cover yourself!" Chromia said, covering her optics before Bumi turned to Tenzin.

"Well, lookee here," he said. "'Vacation Tenzin' has finally decided to join us."

"Yes, he has," Tenzin responded as he took Rohan from Pema. "It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan?" In response, Rohan smiled and cooed up to his father. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound could be heard before Swoop came in from the doors to the temple, smoke coming from behind him and covered in dents, while the sounds of the other Dinobots fighting could be heard from behind.

"What is going on in there!?" Tenzin asked.

"You don't wanna know," Swoop answered, limping to the others, right before the sound of Meelo and Jinora laughing could be heard while they came in on their air scooters and Poki landed on Meelo's head.

"Morning kids," Bumi said as he and Kya approached them.

"Morning Uncle Bumi," Meelo replied before pointing at Bumi's belly. "Do you have a baby in there?" In response, Kya, Chromia, Tenzin, Pema and even Kup burst into laughter, much to Bumi's annoyance, before Pema noticed something and began to feel concerned.

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

"...Who?" Jinora asked.

"Ikki, about this tall, talks real fast," Pema answered as she approached the children. "I'm sure you know her."

"Uh...There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming," Meelo answered. "Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid."

"The shark-squid!?" Bumi asked, surpsising even the children. "He's here!? It appears my old nemesis has found me."

"What the frag are you even talking about Bumi?" Kup asked.

"Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?" Pema asked, her arms crossed.

"I don't know...Maybe...Yes," Jinora answered.

"She ran away," Meelo added, which of course caused Pema's face to burn red with anger.

"Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!" she shouted.

"It's all right dear, Ikki couldn't have gone far," Tenzin reassured his wife before handing Rohan back to her. "I'll find her."

"Commander Bumi reporting for duty!" Bumi said with a salute. "Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty."

"What do you say we all go together?" Kya asked while placing her arms around her brothers.

"Count me in," Swoop added. "Anything to get me away from the others."

"Sure, I could use the help," Tenzin responded.

"When I get back, we'll come up with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all," Bumi said to Meelo.

"Yeah!" Meelo replied, while Kup simply slapped his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, a meeting was taking place at Tonraq's house that consisted of him, Korra, Rodimus, Senna, Grimlock, Varrick, Zhu li and a large group of Southerners.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Tonraq said. "I know these last few days have been very troubling."

"Torubling?" Varrick asked, standing by a table, eating a plate of cookies. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later."

"Get on with it Varrick," Grimlock said.

"My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace," Varrick replied. "How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days," Zhu Li answered.

"Rhetorical question Zhu Li, you gotta keep up," Varrick replied. "Not to mention I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbor lock down. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish!? Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South," Korra reasoned. "He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking."

"Korra, I've been on Cybertron long enough to know an invasion when I see it," Rodimus interrupted, which surprised Korra. "This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"And the only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrick added. "Am I right people!?" The other Southerners rabbled in agreement in response.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again," Korra reassured.

"No, he wants control," Grimlock interrupted. "I suggest that if Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we start bashing these bastards' heads open."

"What!?" Rodius asked. "Grimlock, I'm all for having Unalaq's troops falling back, but a civil war will only make things worse!"

"I'm with Rodimus," Korra responded. "Have you all lost your minds!?"

"Unalaq started this, not us," Tonraq suddenly said, causing Korra to glare at him in frustration. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

"I'll do it," Korra answered before she and Rodimus left the house.

"Tonraq, we all know where this conflict is heading," Grimlock said before unseathing his massive sword. "We need to prepare for war."

* * *

Meanwhile, an exhausted Bolin was busy pulling Eska and Desna through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe on a rickshaw, Desna holding Pabu and Eska holding Blaster in his boombox mode.

"I will hate to leave this quaint tribe," Eska dryly said.

"Is that true, Eska?" Desna asked.

"Of course not Desna," Eska answered. "I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South." Afterward, Eska simply started laughing in an unusual and creepy manner before Desna joined in, creeping out Blaster.

"Bolin! Laugh at my humorous quip," Eska ordered.

"Yes, dear," Bolin responded before laughing in a forced and awkward manner and Pabu yawned slightly. "So...so funny." Bolin then brought the rickshaw to a stop and immediately earthbended steps for the twins to walk down on before he took Eska's hand as she walked down.

"You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave," Bolin said. "It's been really great getting to know you. Really.

"But you will be coming with me to the North," Eska responded, to which Bolin's eyes widened slightly in fear. "There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin." With that, the twins walked off and Blaster transformed, clearly fed up with all of this.

"Oh no! Forget it!" he said. "I am NOT spending the rest of my life freezing my tailpipe off in the No-!"

"I can't take anymore!" Bolin suddenly said, which surprised Blaster. "I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska! Don't make me! Oh, please, please don't make me."

"Um...well, if you're that unhappy, just break up with her," Blaster suggested.

"Break up with her?" Bolin asked. "You can do that?"

"I thought human males did that all the time," Blaster answered.

"How?" Bolin asked.

"Just tell her you're not that into her anymore," Blaster answered.

"Oh, no, no, I don't think she'd like that," Bolin responded.

"It'll be just like pulling a Scraplet off of your leg," Blaster said. "You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me."

* * *

Later, at the Southern Water Tribe palace, Unalaq sat on the throne, shrouded in darkness, his eyes closed in concentration, when the sound of footsteps caused them to open. Unalaq then saw that Korra was approaching him.

"Our next training session isn't until tomorrow," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Korra apologized. "It's about our conversation this morning."

"Yes?" Unalaq asked.

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message," Korra answered.

"Your father has been talking to you," Unalaq said.

"Not just him, Varrick and Grimlock too," Korra corrected. "There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

"I am their chief," Unalaq responded. "I'm uniting, not invading."

"I know, but I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war," Korra replied.

"If the water tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides," Unalaq said. "The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?" Korra asked.

"We?" Unalaq asked. "No, Korra. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent." Upon hearing her uncle's response, Korra simply looked to the side, unsure of herself.

"I'm usually the one starting fights," Korra respoded. "I don't know how to stop them from happening."

"As the Avatar, you MUST remain neutral in this conflict," Unalaq said as he rose up and approached his niece. "You will naturally want to help your people, but showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity."

"Maybe Tenzin was right," Korra said. "Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar."

"Tenzin lacked faith in you," Unalaq replied before placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "But I have no doubt you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

"Thank you Uncle," Korra said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day, a group of Northern soldiers were walking down the streets of a village in a formation, passing the glaring Southerners, who seemed ready to fight. As the soldiers stopped to look back, snowballs suddenly fell on them from above.

"Who threw those?" one of the soldiers asked. They then looked up to see three children on a roof, laughing at the Northerners. In retaliation, one of them bended the snow at the children causing them to slip and slide to the ground.

"You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?" a soldier asked.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" a Southerner threatened as he and two others readied for a fight. The soldiers too prepared themselves before Korra and Naga got between the two groups.

"Stop!" she demanded.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North," a Southerner demanded. "They're not welcome here anymore!"

"These Southerners need to stay in line," a soldier argued.

"Everyone, calm down," Korra replied. "You're all part of the same tribe. Start acting like it."

"You're taking their side?" a Sotherner asked, shocked. "We thought you were one of us."

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Korra argued before a little girl threw a snowball at her head. "Hey!"

"You're the worst Avatar ever!" she said before waterbending another snowball and throwing it at Korra, only for her to block it with her hand, turning it to steam. Suddenly, Tonraq's voice could be heard.

"Everyone, walk away from this," he said as he approached thr groups. "They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes." In response, both groups dropped their water ad left without a fight.

"Korra, I-" Tonraq began, only to see Korra riding away on Naga. "Korra!" While that was going on, Rodimus was watching the scene from an alleyway before he placed his hand on his face frustratingly. He wanted to help out his friend and the tribe he grew to know and care about, but had no idea of a peaceful solution to this.

"What did Optimus see in me?" he asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin and Swoop were searching the tall cliffs of the area in search for Ikki.

"Ikki!" Tenzin called out.

"Ikki!" Swoop called out.

"Ikki, where are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Over here Dad!" a voice called out, only to reveal itself as Bumi emerging from the bushes. "Just kidding, it's me!" Suddenly, his eyes widened as a stun blast from Swoop's blaster came his way before dodging it.

"Don't joke about this Bumi!" Swoop shouted before noticing Kup and Chromia approaching him in their vehicle modes and transforming.

"Nothing," Kup said before Kya ran up to the group.

"There's no sign of her anywhere," she said.

"Why would Ikki run off like this?" Tenzin asked. "Ah, it's probably my fault."

"Probably," Kya replied with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm guessing you've been so busy with your 'duty' to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids," Kya answered, which earned a chuckle from Bumi.

"Duty," he said.

"What are you, five years old?" Kya asked.

"Kya, you're right," Tenzin admitted. "I haven't been spending enough time with them I wish I could be as good a father as Dad was to us."

"Tenzin, the problem is that you're exactly like Aang," Chromia corrected. "He was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty- don't laugh -that he never had time for Bumi and Kya. I mean, I probably spent more time with Kya than even he did!"

"Dad was under a lot of pressure," Tenzin argued.

"He always had time for you though," Kup retaliated.

"Well maybe he was just trying to protect him," Swoop argued. "He is an airbender after all."

"Dad loved us all equally," Tenzin said. "Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood," Kya answered. "Guess what? We didn't."

"Look, let's just drop it for now," Swoop said. "We need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki before dark." With that, he transformed into his Dinobot mode and flew off.

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Korra, atop Naga, was heading back to her family's village when she came across Mako and Arcee.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mako asked.

"Oh, fabulous," Korra sarcastically answered as she dismounted Naga. "My tribe's about to go to war and I'm supposed to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar?"

"...Yikes," Arcee said.

"Uh... do you want advice, or am I just supposed to listen?" Mako asked.

"Ughm I'm sorry," Korra replied. "My Dad just gets me all worked up."

"How about you take a break from all this Avatar stuff and we go out for a quiet dinner?" Mako asked. "Just the two of us." Korra simply smiled at Mako's question, eager to spend some time with her boyfriend.

* * *

Unfortunately once they were at the restaurant, 'just the two of us' turned into a double date with Bolin and Eska, along with Desna, Darksteel, Skylinx (who were pigging out on energon cubes) and Blaster, who was leaning agaist his hand on the table with a disgusted look on his face.

"Isn't this fun, huh?" Bolin asked. "We never get to spend enough time together, just the...eight of us. So fun."

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance," Eska said before she, Desna and the two Predacons left the table. Once they were gone, Bolin's smile immediately vanished.

"You guys gotta save me," Bolin immediately said.

"I thought Blaster told me you were breaking up with her," Mako replied. "What happened to ripping off the Scraplet?"

"I tried!" Bolin answered. "But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin-piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the Scraplet," Mako responded.

"Yes, over and over, but it won't come off!" Bolin replied before turning to Korra. "Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?"

"Uh...cause I thought it was pretty obvious?" Korra asked.

"No, no, not to me, it wasn't," Bolin answered. "I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now. Oh, man. Oh...Do something, Avatar!"

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin, Swoop, Bumi, Kup, Kya and Chromia were walking down a path at night, Tenzin holding a lantern.

"You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago, in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Se," Bumi suddenly said, causing Tenzin to sigh.

"Here we go," he said.

"For five days, we scoured that beast of a mountain, fighting our way through blizzards, sandstorms, and three typhoons," Bumi began. "Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all twelve of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety."

"And how exactly is this suppose to help us find Ikki!?" Tenzin suddenly shouted.

"It was suppose to inspire you," Bumi answered. "Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you."

"I'm sick of your far-fetched tales," Tenzin said. "Three typhoons?"

"Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but-" Bumi answered before Kya interrupted him.

"Quit arguing and bring that lantern over here," she said. "I found footprints!" Upon hearing this, the others ran up to her and Tenzin held the lantern up, finding footprints leading down the trail beside a waterfall and high above a large pond.

"Come on!" Tenzin said as he began running down the path.

"No, follow me!" Bumi said as he stood close to the waterfall. "This will get us down fifty times faster." With that, he began to hop down stones along the edge of the waterfall.

"Bumi, it's pitch black and the rocks are slippery," Chromia warned.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," Kya added.

"Come on you wimps!" Bumi responded. "If I can do it, it should be no problem for a couple of benders and Autobots."

"Fine," Kup replied. Then, he and Chromia transformed and drove down the path while Swoop extended his wings and glided downward and Kya jumped into the middle of the waterfall, waterbending to slow her descent while Tenzin airbended downward beside her. Watching this, Bumi simply growled as they reached the bottom.

"You were right Bumi!" Kya teased. "That was faster!"

"At least fifty times faster by my calculations!" Tenzin added before he, Kya and the three Autobots began laughing.

"Oh, Tenzin's the funny guy now," Bumi sarcastically remarked.

"If you need a lift down, just say the word," Swoop said.

"Bah, I don't need your help!" Bumi reploed. "I've got everythig under control-AHH!" However, Bumi then slipped and fell, hitting a rock and going through tree branches before landing in the water.

"Bumi!" Tenzin exclaimed as he and the others ran to help.

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Korra rode back to her home atop Naga at night. Once she entered, she saw Rodimus standing there, waiting for her.

"Did Dad send you to talk to me?" Korra asked.

"Tonraq doesn't know I'm here," Rodimus answered while Korra sat down on the couch inside her hut. "Korra, what's going on between you two?"

"Don't you know Rodimus?" Korra asked, her eyes tearing up. "He's been lying to me my whole life." In response, Rodimus sighed sadly before kneeling down beside Korra.

"Look, Korra," he began. "I know that keeping secrets wasn't the right thing to do, but maybe Tonraq did it so you could have a normal life. So you could have a normal childhood."

"But maybe I didn't want a normal childhood," Korra argued. "Maybe all I wanted was to be the Avatar, but everyone keeps holding me back, even my own father! Right now it feels like the only one who believes in me is Unalaq."

"That's not true Korra," Rodimus argued.

"No?" Korra asked. "Then why is everyone in the South turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"Korra, I know th-" Rodimus began.

"No you don't Rodimus!" Korra lashed out. "My tribe is about to go to war, and they're going to be completely wiped out! And it's all gonna be because I've been a terrible Avatar!"

"Korra, you have no idea how much I want to stand and do something as leader of the Autobots, but I have no idea how," Rodimus replied, his head down. "I want to do anything to protect my best friend, and the tribe that I've grown to love, but I have no idea what I'm suppose to do...I only know what I CAN do." Upon hearing that and realizing how she lashed out on her best friend, her frustration got the best of her and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"I'm so scared Rodimus," she admitted. "I'm scared I'm going to make the wrong decision and my entire tribe is going to be destroyed. My home, my family, they're going to be wiped out." Hating seeing his friend like this, Rodimus sighed sadly before looking back at Korra.

"I don't know how I'd be able to help you with this," he admitted. "All I know is that the situation is getting out of control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked Tonraq to join but-" Upon hearing that, Korra's head shot back up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Dad is part of a rebellion?" she asked, standing up.

"I don't know Korra," Rodimus answered. "But I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it."

"It's too late Rodimus," Korra replied. "I'm already in the middle of it." With that, Korra ran outside, mounting on Naga.

"Korra!" Rodimus shouted, only for Korra to ride away on Naga.

* * *

Once arriving at the Southern Water Tribe palace, Korra immediately darted inside and ran through the hallways.

"Uncle!" she called, only to see three defeated soldiers, unconscious and laying on the floor. "Oh no. Uncle?" She then ventured forth, only to see something and immediately hid behind a pillar, peaking an eye out while seeing the silhouette of someone carrying an unconscious body. Fearing it was her father carrying her uncle, she darted out of the pillar.

"Dad!" she called out, but what she found was not her father. Who it really was caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Grimlock?"

"Turn around Korra," Grimlock growled, carrying the knocked out body of Unalaq. "Pretend you didn't see anything."

"No," Korra responded. "Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"War's already begun," Grimlock responded before the waterbenders behind him sent an ice wall towards Korra, allowing him to escape. Korra rolled to the side before punching through the wall, chasing the rebels down the stairs and bending an ice slide on the railing. She then grinded sown on it before launching herself in front of the rebels.

"Hold her off!" Grimlock ordered before he ran out of the palace with Unalaq. Korra tried to make chase, only for the waterbenders to bend another ice wall in front of her, knocking her back a bit.

"We're all part of the same tribe!" Korra pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you." Unfortunately she had no choice, as the waterbenders began launching water towards her. She retaliated by dodging between two pillars and jumping upward, grabbing a tapestry and narrowly avoiding an ice crystal. She then dodged more attacks before throwing the tapestry over the rebels. They staggered off balance before Korra jumped and uses airbending to wrap the tapestry around them. Now that the rebels were taken care of, all that was left was Grimlock, as she ran outside in time to see Grimlock running off with Unalaq before launching a massive earth disk towards his legs, tripping him ad forcing him to let go of Unalaq. Furious, the Dinobot got up and unseathed his sword, setting it on fire.

"So you're gonna let these monsters take advantage of your own tribe like Shockwave did to me and the other Dinobots?" Grimlock asked.

"Why should you even care!?" Korra asked. "All you care about is picking a fight every five seconds! Maybe that's the only reason you're doing this!"

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not like you and your father," Grimlock replied. "I'm not a treacherous coward." Obviously Grimlock had hit a nerve, as Korra began to furiously scowl at him.

"My dad, IS NOT, **A COWARD!**" she screamed before launching an onslaught of ice spears his way. Grimlock responded by getting out his shield and blocking them before transforming into his t-rex mode, his mouth on fire. He then began to charge towards Korra, breathing fire at her, only for Korra to bend the fire back at him, launching him backwards. Before he could crash into a building, he transformed, only to see a bairage of earth projectiles heading his way, knocking him back before getting out his sword and slashing the projectiles. Korra then sent an air blast his way, only for Grimlock to jump over it. She tried to send a massive fire blast while he was in the air, but Grimlock got out his shield in mid air, blocking it before landing on the ground. The shock wave caused Korra to be sent against a building. Weakly, she looked up to see Grimlock heading her way, his sword in his hand, only for electricity to course through him and for him to yell out in pain. As he fell to the ground, Darksteel and Skylinx were revealed behind him.

"Bigger they are," Darksteel started.

"Harder they fall," Skylinx finished, while Unalaq began regaining consciousness and soldiers came in and cuffed the rebels, using a massive stasis cuff on Grimlock.

"Thank you for saving my life," Unalaq said to Korra.

"I'm just glad I got here in time," Korra replied before Unalaq turned to his troops.

"Find Varrick," he ordered. "I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors." The leader then nodded once before leading the soldiers and the prisoners out of the scene.

"Wait, you can't just lock them away," Korra argued. "That will only make the South angrier."

"You want them go go free?" Unalaq asked.

"No...but let them stand trial for what they did," Korra answered. "Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right."

"Very well," Unalaq replied. "I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you Uncle," Korra responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kya was busy healing Bumi's head while Tenzin, Kup, Swoop and Chromia stood around them.

"I told you those rocks were slippery," Kya said. "You're lucky you didn't kill yourself."

"You done with the lecture, Mom?" Bumi sarcastically asked.

"Oh, grow up," Kya responded. "You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it."

"Ouch," Chromia remarked.

"And you're not our mother, you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do," Bumi retaliated. "Deal with THAT." In response, Kya turned around, arms crossed, allowing the healing water to drop on Bumi's head.

"Good luck healing yourself with your special non-bending powers," Kya remarked.

"Hey, back me up here Tenzin!" Bumi said.

"Kya's right," Tenzin replied. "You're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest. I had to become the responsible one."

"At least now someone realizes how this immature protoform acts," Kup remarked.

"Oh don't act like you're so flawless Kup," Chromia interrupted. "In fact, you're even worse than Bumi when it comes to those fragging war stories!"

"For your information little missy, the past can help the future a great deal!" Kup argued.

"And while we're at it, you think YOU'RE the responsible one?" Kya asked Tenzin. "Where were you after Dad died and Mom was all alone? Because Chromia and I were the only ones who packed up and moved our whole lives to be with her."

"Sure, after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself," Tenzin argued. "It was time for you two to settle down somewhere. You two have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire culture on your shoulders."

"Oh so you think you're some savior who has to carry on Aang's legacy," Chromia said.

"Who else is going to do it?" Tenzin asked.

"How about all of us?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, we're Aang's kids too!" Bumi added.

"We never should have come on this vacation," Kya said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kup added.

"Well I didn't want any of you to come in thev first place!" Tenzin responded while touching his forehead in exasperation. "I can't be around any of you right now. Go back to the temple and see if Ikki returned. Swoop and I will keep looking out here."

"Fine," Bumi said.

"Fine," Kya said.

"Fine," Tenzin said, before he and Swoop went in one direction, Kya and Chromia went in another and Bumi and Kup went in another.

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Korra rode back to her parents' hut in the morning before dismounting and walking inside. Tonraq and Senna were seated and eating as they looked up at Korra, who looked to the side hesitantly.

"Is it okay if I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Senna answered. "We heard what happened, are you okay?" As tears began to form in her eyes, Korra immediately ran up to her father and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you weren't there," Korra said. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go," Tonraq replied. "My brother and I have our differences but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels, and for all the pain I've caused you," Korra responded.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Tonraq responded. "After I saw The Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family," Senna began. "But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, Dad, of course I still need you," Korra replied before the three of them shared a group hug, only for Unalaq to come in, interrupting the moment.

"We weren't expecting you," Tonraq said, only for a group of soldiers emerging from behind, taking battle stances.

"Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial," Unalaq said.

"Trial?" Tonraq asked. "For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me," Unalaq answered, earning a look of shock from all three of them.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	4. Civil Wars part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Dark Spirits Rising

Chapter 4: Civil Wars part 2

* * *

Outside of Tonraq and Senna's igloo, the couple were being loaded into a Water Tribe police van, handcuffed, while Korra could only watch, conflicted. As the van drove off, Rodimus, in his vehicle mode, drove up to Unalaq and transformed in front of him.

"Chief Unalaq, what is the meaning of this!?" he asked, demanding answered.

"I was wishing it hadm't come to this," Unalaq answered. "But Tonraq and Senna held meetings with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family," Korra responded.

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial," Unalaq replied. "He is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"There shouldn't be a trial in the first place," Rodimus argued. "Korra's parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

"I'm sure you're right Rodimus Prime," Unalaq replied. "So we should have nothing to worry about." Once he walked away, Korra turned to Rodimus, who was looking down at the snow.

"Don't you have any jurristiction in this?" Korra asked. "You're the Autobot leader, can't you just free my parents?"

"Unfortunately, no Korra," Rodimus answered. "If I could I'd free them in a spark-beat, but then the Northerners will think I'm on the South's side and the tensions will only get worse. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rodimus," Korra responed, now with her head looking down. "I understand."

* * *

*QUE BEAST WARS INTRO*

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a decorative lounge, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami and Knock Out were waiting for Varrick to arrive.

"Where's Varrick?" Asami asked. "We should've closed our deal an hour ago."

"Would you relax?" Bolin, who was busy reclining on the end of a couch, Pabu taking a nap on his chest. "This place is great, and the best part about it? Eska doesn't know I'm here." Unfortunately, just like Sokka before him, the Universe apparently really hates him as the doors suddenly opened, and Eska, Desna, Darksteel and Skylinx entered the room, causing Bolin to jump to his feet, startled.

"You just HAD to open your mouth Bolin," Knock Out dejectedly remarked.

"I wasn't hiding," Bolin quickly said to Eska. "Hey, hey-hey, hey."

"I'm not on the hunt for you," Eska replied while Skylinx transformed and Darksteel began sniffing throughout the room. "Currently."

"We're looking for Varrick," Skylinx said. "Chief Unalaq wants him to stand trial."

"What'd he do?" Blaster asked.

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle," Eska answered.

"And the Dinobot known as Grimlock," Skylinx added.

"What?" Asami asked, shocked.

"Well Grimlock I'm not surprised about, but Korra's parrets were arrested?" Knock Out asked.

"Yes," Desna answered. "Your powers of deduction are impressive." Suddenly, Darksteel transformed and walked to Eska, Desna and Skylinx.

"Room's all clear," he said.

"Very well," Eska replied before turning to her brother. "Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere. Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit."

"Yes, yes, my sweet koala-otter," Bolin cowardly replied as he bowed low to the floor, causing Eska to smirk at his actions.

"You are so cute when you grovel," she remarked dryly before she and the others exited the room.

"Don't let her treat you that way, stand up for yourself," Asami said as Bolin stood back up.

"I tried to break up with her, but Blaster gave me terrible advice," Bolin replied before pouting. "Thank you Blaster."

"How are your girl problems my fault!?" Blaster asked.

"Bolin, you need to be honest with her," Asami suggested. "Tell her how you feel."

"Honesty is for fools, kid!" a muffled voice, which sounded like Varrick, suddenly said, causing everyone's eyes to widen."

"Varrick?" Knock Out asked as he and the others looked around for the source of the voice.

"If you want to ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce," Varrick said to Bolin. "Disappear, like I did!"

"Where are you?" Arcee asked.

"Somwehere Unalaq will never find me," Varrick answered before his head suddenly emerged from the maw of a stuffed platypus-bear. "Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?"

"The coast is clear," Mako answered. "You can come out."

"No way, mister," Varrick replied. "Not until I know it's absolutely, 157% safe." Then, another hand came from inside the bear, holding a tea cup, which Varrick eagerly took.

"Ahh! Thank you Zhu Li," he said.

"Your assistant's in there too?" Asami asked.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side," Varrick replied as he took a sip of the tea, only to spit it out in disgust. "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!"

"Sorry sir," Zhu Li responded. "There isn't any in here."

"No honey?" Varrick asked. "We're in a bear, for crying out loud!" Arcee could only watch in confusion, this being the first time she had met Varrick.

"Uh, Mako, how about you and I check on Korra," she suggested before she and Mako walked out.

"Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back," Varrick said to said earthbender. Then the tail of the platypus-bear lifted up and a thick wad of money dropped to the floor.

"Wow!" Bolin said as he crouched down and picked it up.

"Now listen up,' Varrick began. "Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison."

"What's the money for?" Bolin asked, to which Varrick chuckled at.

"Bribery of course!" he answered. "There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans."

"I think I catch your drift, Varrick-Bear," Bolin replied, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin and Swoop continued to search for Ikki.

"Ikki!" Swoop called out.

"Ikki, where are you?" Tenzin asked, before two flying lemurs swooped down to pester him. "Shoo! Go bother someone else." Then one of them landed on his shoulder and licked his scalp.

"You two are worse than Kya and Bumi," he said. Upon hearing this, Swoop looked down sadly before hearing something and shooting his head back up.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Ikki's echoing voice in the distant asked.

"Ikki!" Tenzin said. "Oh, thank goodness." The two of them then walked towards the source of the voice, which was a cave. Peaking inside they saw Ikki having a tea party with four baby sky bison.

"Juniper Lightning Bug, paws off the table!" she said to one of the bison. "This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so..." Then one of the bison hopped and stumbled over its sibling, flopping to the ground on its back.

"Be quiet and listen up!" Ikki shouted. The bison then flipped itself right-side-up as Tenzin and Swoop watched as Ikki prepared to say a blessing. "We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world. But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here because they stink." It was just then that she noticed Tenzin and Swoop.

"Oh!" she said. "Hi Daddy. Hi Swoop. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?"

"Actually, is there room for two more?" Swoop asked.

"Uh, sure," Ikki answered. "Daddy, you can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead. Swoop, you can sit next to Twinkle Starchild." Tenzin and Swoop then walked to the stone table, both of them sitting between two sky bison.

"Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead," Tenzin said to one of the bison.

"And that's Princess Rainbow, and that's Juniper Ligntning Bug," Ikki said as she pointed to the other two bison. "They're my new brothers and sisters."

"New ones, huh?" Tenzin asked. "Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?"

"Maybe, but only if they say it's okay," Ikki answered before leaning to the bison beside her, as if she was listening to it whisper to her. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no, he's nice. They say it's okay."

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe dining hall, which had been converted to a courthouse, pews filled to capacity with spectators, while at the hall's end was a table, where the defendants, including Tonraq, Senna and Grimlock, sat. Korra, Rodimus, Mako, Arcee and Unalaq stood off to the side, looking on, while Mako's hand was on Korra's shoulder reassuringly. Meanwhile, Bolin, Blaster, Asami and Knock Out found a seat among the pews and Bolin was acting quite cocky.

"We're good to go," he said to Asami and Knock Out. "I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to 'take care of it,' and then I winked. Heh. Pretty sure they got the message." Knock Out and Asami turned their heads, and much to their despair, Bolin had given the money to two complete strangers, who were busy counting the wad of bills with giant grins on their faces before turning to Bolin and giving him a thumbs up. Bolin then gave them two thumbs up in return while Asami simply facepalmed exasperatedly and Knock Out had to resist the urge to knock Bolin upside the head.

"You're an idiot," he bluntly said as a gavel is heard pounding.

"This trial will now come to order!" a Northern soldier said. "Judge Hotah presiding." As Hotah sat on the judge's chair at the center of the dais, Bolin's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Man!" he said. "I should have paid him!"

"Yeah, you think?" Asami asked.

As the trial went on, Unalaq stood before Hotah, giving his account of what happened the night Grimlock and the rebels attacked him.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked," he began. "They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me."

Soon afterward, Korra was required to give her account of the same events.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you and Rodimus Prime attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war," Hotah stated. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Korra answered, her head hanging low.

"And were these men present at that meeting?" Hotah asked.

"Well, yes, but-" Korra answered, growing nervous.

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?" Hotah asked.

"Objection!" Bolin suddenly shouted, standing in the pews.

"Sit down!" Knock Out said, forcing Bolin back down.

"I'll ask you one more time," Hotah said to Korra. "Where did the meeting happen?"

"...My parents' house," Korra answered in a low voice.

"And who led this meeting?" Hotah asked before Bolin stood again.

"Your honor, if I may..." Bolin began.

"May, what?" Hotah asked, clearly agitated.

"May I...declare a mistrial?" Bolin asked before Knock Out slapped his hand on Bolin's mouth and forced him down again.

"Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?" Hotah asked Korra.

"My parents are innocent!" Korra angrily responded.

"I've heard all I need to," Hotah replied. "I'll return shortly with my decision." As he left, Korra simply looked down, defeated.

* * *

While the judge was deciding his answer, Eska and Skylinx were standing in one of the hallways off to the side when Bolin peeked from behind a pillar at her, cautiously.

"Hey there Eska!" he said as he approached her and the Predacon. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"I grant you permission to speak freely," Eska responded.

"Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you," Bolin nervously began. "You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark...but I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading."

"I agree," Eska replied. "It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

"Oh! Oh yes!" Bolin said, relieved. "I am so glad you understand!"

"Nothing that is, except marriage," Eska suddenly said, now holding an engagement necklace with a skull pendant aloft, her eyes now wide with insanity, and Bolin's own eyes widened in fear as she fastened the necklace around his neck. Then she yanked him by the necklace toward her like a dog.

"We will wed at sunset," Eska said. "You may express your joy through tears." As she dragged him away and as Bolin started to bawl in fear, Skylinx couldn't help but chuckle sadistically as he followed them.

* * *

Back at the dining hall, all the defendants stood before Judge Hotah as he was ready to deliver his verdict.

"Senna, please step forward," he requested as Korra's mother stepped towards him. "I have found you, innocent. You are free to go." A Northern soldier then unlocked Senna's cuffs before she ran up to Korra to embrace her.

"Korra!" she said before Hotah adressed the rest of the defendants, including Tonraq and Grimlock.

"On the charge of treason, you are all found, guilty," he declared, causing the defendants', minus Grimlock, eyes to widen. "The punishment for this crime, is death." Upon hearing the word 'death,' Korra, Senna and Rodimus' eyes widened with horror while Tonraq simply shut his eyes and bowed his head, now resigned to his fate. Hotah then stood and walked away before Rodimus took an aggressive stance.

"You take their lives, I'll take your's!" he threatened, readying his crossbow, while the judge's eyes widened with shock and fear. It took him a few seconds for Rodimus to realize what he was doing and for his optics to widen in shock before lowering his crossbow and running off.

"I'll talk to him," Unalaq said as he approached Hotah. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men, and my brother, mercy." Hotah simply pondered for a moment before responding.

"Very well, I'll change their punishment," he said before turning to the defendants. "Your lives will be spared but you will live them out in prison." With that, the defendants were led away by Northern soldiers while Unalaq returned to Korra's side.

"Thank you Uncle," she said.

* * *

Inside one of the hallways, Rodimus leaned against one of the walls, looking down to the floor before opening up his chest.

"I can't do this alone anymore," he said before grabbing the Matrix of Leadership and opening it up. Soon a bright light engulfed the hallway and Rodimus was now standing before the spirit of Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, I need your guidance," he said. "I want to do anything in my power to help Korra and her family, but I'm afraid doing so will ignite a civil war, and millions will be lost in the crossfire."

"Your decision was the right one my old friend," Optimus responded. "However, I fear that a civil war is unavoidable."

"What do you mean?" Rodimus asked.

"Things are not as it seems," Optimus answered as his spirit began to flicker, almost looking like static. "Unalaq is u-spirits of pri-and com-threaten the balance of the-" Suddenly, Optimus dissapeared and Rodimus was back in the hallway, now more concerned and confused than ever.

"What does he mean?" he asked himself. "And what is Unalaq up to?"

* * *

After the trial, Unalaq returned to his throne room in order to to get back to his plans. However, the second he stepped inside, he heard the sound of someone slowly clapping. At first he got into a battle stance, but then immediately dropped his water when he saw none other than Azula sitting on his throne.

"Bravo, oh bravo," she said in a sarcastic tone. "That was such a fine performance."

"What are you doing here?" Unalaq sneered.

"Really? That's all I get?" the firebender asked, still seeing the chief glaring at her. "Oh, don't tell me your still upset over my surprise Predacon attack? I've already told you that we needed to make it look convincing, so get over it. Besides, I only sent Waspinator to attack you."

"Your could've warned me before you sent those monsters to attack me!" Unalaq snapped back. "Now I ask again, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory," the spirit replied. "You've managed to take control of the Southern Water tribe, open the southern portal and you've imprisoned your brother and the Dinobot leader. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Yes, but I'm losing control over Korra, and the Southerners are becoming increasingly aggressive," the chief explained. "We must crush this rising rebellion if we are to succeed with my plans."

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you," the former princess of the Fire Nation answered sharply as she stood up from the throne "If I didn't know any better I would've thought you said that this was your plan, when all this time this has been mine and Starscream's plans." Suddenly Azula, fired a bolt of lighting at the waterbender, but not from her fingertips like she normally did, now from the palm of her hand, narrowly missing his face by inches.

"Don't forget who help you become chief, Unalaq!" she warned him. "If it wasn't for me and Starscream unleashing those dark spirits onto your tribe, your brother would be leader instead of you, so I suggest you remember your place!"

"O-of course, Azula," Unalaq quickly responded in fear before bowing to her.

"Good," she said with a dark grin. "Now I must return to the base, I must prepare for phase two of our plans with Starscream."

"And when this is all over, I'll get what I want, correct?" the chief asked. The former princess only smirked and let out a dark chuckle at his words.

"Oh I assure you Unalaq..." she began as electricity began to surge around her. "You'll get what's coming to you." With that, Azula disappeared, leaving the chief with an uneasy feeling by what exactly what she meant by that.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Southern Air Temple, Ikki was forming a spinning air ball for two of the bison to chase, Swoop was chasing after another in his Dinobot mode, and Tenzin was petting Blueberry Spicehead.

"You like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead?" Tenzin asked in a deep, playful voice and the bison was purring in response. "Yes, you do. You know, I could get used to it here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional."

"We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya come visit," Ikki suggested excitedly. "I bet they'd like it too."

"Let's not," Tenzin replied. "They'll only spoil our good mood."

"What do you mean?" Ikki asked. "Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling. And Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world." Suddenly, Swoop transformed and landed next to Ikki.

"But what about Meelo?" he asked. "He's hilarious too, you never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle."

"And mean, and bossy," Ikki replied before turning to her father. "Being part of a family is hard, huh, Daddy?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Tenzin answered. Then, Blueberry Spicehead looked up and flew to join her siblings along with their parents.

"But I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you," Ikki continued, while two of the bison were tugging on each other's ears. "Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they still love each other."

"That's very wise of you Ikki," Tenzin said, looking down at his daughter, proud.

"We should probably head back, huh?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah," Swoop answered while Tenzin took Ikki's hand. "We can't hide in this cave forever." With that, the three of them walked out of the cave and towards the temple.

"Don't worry, Daddy," Ikki reassured. "We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her."

"Yes, I'd like that," Tenzin responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Southern Water Tribe prison, Tonraq was sitting in his cell when the door opened and Korra and Senna rushed in and embraced him.

"Honey, are you alright?" Senna asked.

"I'm fine," Tonraq answered.

"Good, let's bust you out of here right now," Korra suddenly said.

"Korra, no," Tonraq sternly responded. "Saving me would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be all right. Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Fine...I promise," Korra reluctantly replied.

* * *

Once returning to Tonraq and Senna's igloo, Senna could only weep over the counter in the kitchen when Korra came up to her and placed her hands reassuringly on her mother's shoulders.

"It's okay Mom," she said while Senna wiped her tears away.

"I-I hate feeling so helpless," Senna responded.

"I know," Korra replied with a saddened expression when Grimlock's words began to enter her mind.

"_At least I'm not like you and your father_," Grimlock's voice echoed through Korra's head. "_I'm not a treacherous coward._" Now, Korra's face was that of anger and determination.

* * *

Later that day, Judge Hotah was driving a satomobile down a road on the snowy mountainside, when he sees something on his rearview mirror. Upon closer inspection, he saw Korra, riding on Naga, catching up to him fast. In response, Hotah immediately stepped on the gas. However, Naga was faster and lept into the air, knocking the satomobile off course and causing it to crash, passenger side, into the mountain. Hotah was unharmed, but then Naga approached the window and roared, causing Hotah to cower to the passenger side in fear before the polar bear-dog swiped the door off its hinges with one swipe of her paw. Hotah could only watch in terror as Naga growled to him and Korra leered over him before she yanked him by his coat and shoved him against the car.

"What do you want!?" Hotah asked, clearly angry.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what Naga wants," Korra, clearly pissed off, answered. "And she'd like you to let my father out of prison."

"I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," Hotah fearfuly answered. "I was just following Unalaq's orders." Upon hearing that, Korra's eyes widened with rage.

"What are you talking about!?" she demanded.

"I-I've said to much," Hotah answered, glancing away nervously. That wasn't what Korra wanted to hear however, as she grabbed the judge by his coat and shoved his head to Naga's open, snarling maw.

"Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better keep talking," she ordered.

"I-I've worked for your uncle for years!" Hotah whimpered. "He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say?" Korra asked.

"Yes!" Hotah answered. "Every word."

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?" Korra asked.

"He's trying to keep you on his side but he also wants your father out of the way," Hotah answered. "Just like when he got your father banished." Now Korra was more shocked than before.

"What do you mean 'he got my father banished?'" she asked.

"Nothing!" Hotah answered once he realized what he said.

"Keep talking," Korra furiously demanded.

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Bumi was in the statue room, standing before the statue of Aang.

"Uh...hey there Dad," Bumi nervously said to the statue. "Look, uh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an airbender like you hoped, but I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud."

"Of course he'd be proud of you Bumi," Kya's voice suddenly said as Bumi turned to see Kya standing in the doorway.

"Kya! I-I was just, uh..." Bumi nervously said before he began to wipe the dirt off the statue with his sleeve. "Cleaning off Dad's statue. It's so dusty in here." Kya then began to walk towards him, smiling.

"Come here," she said before embracing her brother in a hug.

"Thanks, Kya," Bumi said, hugging her back. "You always know when I need a hug."

* * *

While that was going on, Korra and Rodimus met up with Mako, Arcee, Asami, Knock Out and Varrick (who was still inside the platypus-bear) inside Varrick's lounge.

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra said.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!" Varrick responded.

"All of this must have been what Optimus tried to warn me about," Rodimus said.

"Why couldn't he?" Arcee asked.

"It he had mentioned something about the balance of something being threatened," Rodimus answered. "Maybe it's affecting the Well of Allsparks."

"What happened?" Mako asked Korra.

"I found out the truth about my Dad's banishment," Korra answered. "Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my Dad would go after them."

"Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief," Mako said, putting everything together. "It was a setup!"

"Just like the whole trial," Korra replied. "I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

"If you do this, there's no going back," Mako reminded her.

"I know," Korra replied. "Will you help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help," Mako answered.

"Me too," Asami added.

"We're in," Rodimus said as he, Arcee and Knock Out stepped forward.

"Count me in!" Varrick responded, when the door suddenly opened. Everyone turned to see Bolin, wearing Eska's betrothal necklace and dressed in the same robes as her. What was stranger though was that Pabu was wearing robes fitted for him and Blaster was now painted blue where his red paint normally was and a lighter blue where his silver paint normally was. (imagine his look as Twincast, but the yellow is replaced by a lighter blue) Bolin and Pabu had cowed expressions while Blaster had one of disgust.

"I don't even want to know," Mako said, breaking the silence.

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?" Asami asked.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great," Bolin sarcastically answered. "So great that she decided we SHOULD GET MARRIED!"

"...Sorry," Asami responded.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace," Korra stated.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo," Bolin suggested.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast," Varrick said while Bolin and Blaster walked up to him. "Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

* * *

Later that day at the Southern Water Tribe prison, a guard was walking down the corridor before he was suddenly yanked down an earthbended hole. A bright light came from the hole and Asami peeked from the it, checking if the coast was clear. Once she was certain no one was around, she came out, wearing her armor's repulsor gloves, before followed by Knock Out, Mako, Arcee, Korra and Rodimus.

"My dad's in that cell," Korra stated once they reached one of the cells, but once she opened it, no one was inside. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Korra," Unalaq's voice suddenly said, causing the group to turn to him. "You'll never see your father again."

"Where's Tonraq?" Rodimus demanded.

"On a ship headed to the Northern tribe," Unalaq answered before narrowing his eyes. "He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back or we're taking you out and the rest of your army," Korra threatened.

"Remember who you are," Unalaq replied. "As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity, you want power," Rodimus corrected. "You've always been jealous of Tonraq, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief and I bet it just KILLED you to learn he was the Avatar's father."

"No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him," Korra added.

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny," Unalaq argued.

"Well, I don't want your help anymore," Korra replied.

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South and even I will be powerless to stop them," Unalaq reminded.

"I'm done being manipulated by you," Korra responded. "You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North." With that, she turned to walk away.

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq asked, causing Korra to stop in her tracks.

"Because you still need me to open the Northern portal," Korra answered.

"No, he doesn't," a voice, which sounded as though it was coming from the wall said, which caused the group to look around to try and find the source of the voice.

"That voice..." Knock Out said, the voice sounding familiar to him. Suddenly electricity began to arc in front of them, and the spirit of Azula, in all her glory, appeared before them, smirking at their shocked reaction.

"You've served your purpose Korra," Azula continued.

"Azula!?" Knock Out asked before Arcee got out her blaster and prepared to fire, only for Azula to shoot a blast of electricity from her palm, hitting Arcee and sending her through the wall.

"Arcee!" Mako shouted before out of rage, begins to bend lightning. He then shot it at the princess, only for her to catch it with her bare hand, much to Mako's surprise.

"How cute," Azula sarcastically remarked before shooting an even more powerful bolt of lightning towards Mako, only for Knock Out to jump in the way and conduct it with his staff like a lightning rod. Korra meanwhile sent a blast of fire Unalaq's way, only for the chief to deflect it with water tentacles and shooting spears of ice her way. However, Rodimus came in and blocked them with the armor on his arm and shot an explosive arrow towards Unalaq. His eyes widened in shock, the chief tried to get out of the way, but the shock wave of the explosion sent him flying to the wall. Hearing the explosion, Azula turned her head to the scene, allowing Asami to come in and fire a repulsor blast towards the princess. Catching her off guard, Azula was sent flying and landed next to Unalaq.

"Let's go!" Korra said before she and the others ran down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream was watching the commotion from the monitor at his base, and he was less than thrilled over what happened.

"AGH!" he exclaimed while pounding his fists on the console. Then, he turned to Lugnut, who was standing beside him.

"Lugnut, kill them all!" he ordered. Without saying a word, Lugnut simply walked out of the base, where he ran into Inferno.

"You did not address the royalty properly bef-" he began, only for Lugnut to grab him by his neck and bringing his face to his one eye.

"I only work with that caniving seeker because I want vengeance for our defeat on this rock," he said. "My loyalties are to Galvatron, and Galvatron alone, meaning I will NEVER serve that traitor! Now stand aside before I pulverize you into scrap!" With that, he tossed Inferno into a wall before he transformed and flew off.

* * *

Later that day, Bolin and Blaster were walking through the streets of the tribe with Varrick's platypus-bear...walking on all fours behind him while Pabu was riding on it. Then they came across two Northern soldier standing in the way.

"You have a license for that animal?"

"Uh, you fellas seen a traveling circus come through here?" Bolin nervously asked.

"Zhu Li, do the thing," Varrick whispered from inside the bear before the bear's tail lifted up and bills of money...came out of it's rear. Of course the civilians would buy anything and began to clamor around the pile while Bolin, Blaster and the stuffed bear hurried up the ramp to Varrick's ship and the others climbed up onto the deck, just as Varrick used the bear's paws to ready the ship.

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asked Korra.

"On a ship headed to the North," Korra answered before turning to Varrick. "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North," Varrick answered while pointing to the Northern blockade of the harbor.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships," Korra stated. "I could waterbend them out of the way."

"A plane?" Varrick asked. "Well why didn't ya say so?" He then pressed a red button, causing a biplane to rise upward on a hydraulic platform onto the main deck.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course," Varrick answered.

"I don't see a runway though," Arcee stated. "How are we suppose to take off?"

"...Zhu Li! Take a note, build a runway!" Varrick ordered.

"Yes sir," Zhu Li responded.

"I have an idea," Korra suddenly said.

Soon, Asami was in the cockpit, now fully armored up, while Korra and Mako stood on the lower wings. Once the propeller began to spin, Asami's faceplate went down and Korra gave a thumbs up to her before the plane began to move forward.

"Now!" Korra said before she and Mako firebended with all their might, causing the plane to pick up speed and allowing it to take off from two angled wooden planks. While Varrick's ship sped towards the fleet with great speed, Korra concentrated with her eyes closed before opening them, now in the Avatar State, before moving her arms in a circular motion and raising them slowly. Then a massive amount of water rose up and came toward the blockade, forcing them aside to make way for Varrick's ship. Once out of the Avatar State, Korra gave a victorious smile while a guardsman watched from the crow's nest of their ship, watching as Bolin hugged the stuffed platypus-bear, now wearing a captain's cap.

"Captain, you are never gonna believe this," the guardsman said to the captain of the ship.

Later, as the plane flew through the sea, Korra looked around and spotted a ship in the distance.

"There!" she said to Asami. "My dad's on that ship!" Upon hearing this, Asami steered toward the ship.

"Jump!" Korra said before she and Mako jumped into the sea while Asami flew to the deck of the ship, using her repulsors to take out the guards that were on there. Korra and Mako then lept to the deck where they spotted a fleeing guardsman, but Korra immediately sent water his way before freezing him to the wall. Struggling, the guard could only watch as Korra and Mako walked up to him.

"Where are the prisoners?" Korra demanded.

Later, once Tonraq, Grimlock and the defendants were freed, they met up with Korra, Mako and Asami on the deck.

"Korra, this is crazy," Tonraq said. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to," Korra replied. "I'll explain later." Suddenly however, a snarling sound came in and from the side of the boat, Dinobot lept to the deck, his weapons ready before Korra and the others stood their ground.

"Where's the rest of your Predacon flunkies?" Korra asked.

"My allegiance is no longer with the Predacons," Dinobot answered. "I have left them to join your group...as leader."

"What!?" Korra asked. "There is no way you're joining us, especially as leader!"

"I beg to differ Avatar," Dinobot replied.

"Rodimus Prime is the Autobot leader!" Korra explained.

"Then I, Dinobot, shall challenge him for leadership of the Autobots!" Dinobot responded. "Him and I, one on one, the winner shall be leader, and for the loser, death!" Suddenly, Grimlock stepped forward.

"You want him you sad excuse of a Dinobot?" he asked. "Well, you're gonna have to get through me first."

"Very well then," Dinobot responded before charging to Grimlock and clashing his sword with his shield. Grimlock responded by slashing his sword towards Dinobot's arm, but his tail shield deflected the attack before he sweep kicked Grimlock's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Dinobot was about to finish things, but Grimlock transformed into his t-rex mode and swiped him to the wall with his tail. He then charged towards him, his mouth flaring with fire, only for Dinobot to shoot a green beam from his optics, causing Grimlock to transform and fly backwards to the wall of the ship. He tried to get up only for him to slip and fall off the edge, but he was able to grab onto the railing.

"Grimlock!" Korra exclaimed, but then Dinobot came in and grabbed Grimlock's hand before helping him to the deck, leaving the Dinobot leader confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked Dinobot. "You could have ended this. You could have won!"

"Ugh, you slipped," Dinobot answered. "To defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor. I would not have earned the right to challenge Rodimus Prime. I prefer to beat my opponents the old fassion way: BRUTALLY!"

"My thoughts exactly," Grimlock replied before setting his sword on fire and clashing with Dinobot once again. "For a Predacon, you have qualities I could like!"

"And you have proved to be a worthy adversary!" Dinobot replied. "I will have you recycled with full honor!" However, the roar of a jet engine distracted them and they turned to see Lugnut heading their way.

"Incoming!" Tonraq said before Lugnut transformed and plunged his fist onto the ship, causing it to explode.

"Everyone, gather around me!" Korra said before she bended a sphere of air around the others and plunged into the water, heading for Varrick's ship. Meanwhile, Grimlock was holding Dinobot by his hand as he held onto the sinking ship by the railing.

"Ugh! Release me!" Dinobot commanded, leaking energon due to the shrapnel of the explosion before noticing Lugnut coming in for another round. "Save yourself!"

"Now where's the honor in that!?" Grimlock asked.

"You have no choice!" Dinobot argued, noticing Grimlock just barely hanging on to the railing.

"Then we both die!" Grimlock retaliated before Lugnut prepped his weapons.

"Long live the Decepticons!" he declared and prepared to fire, only for a bairage of laser blasts to come in and damage his wings, causing him to crash. Lugnut transformed and noticed Varrick's ship, with Blaster, Arcee and Rodimus on the deck, weapons drawn, and immediately swam away. Varrick's ship then closed in on the sinking ship, allowing Grimlock and Dinobot to drop to the deck. Then the three Autobots came in and surrounded Dinobot before Grimlock got in the way.

"Hang on guys," he said. "He's not with the Preds."

"Yeah, but he wants to challenge Rodimus in a fight to the death!" Korra argued.

"Is that true?" Rodimus asked.

"I will not try to make false accusations," Dinobot answered. "Yes, I did say such things. However, you and Grimlock saved my life. Just know that it will not imply loyalty. With that and the attack in the mountains, we are merely...even."

"He saved my hide too," Grimlock added. "He's a hell of a fighter too."

"Alright then, I'll except that," Rodimus responded.

"What!?" Korra asked, stunned. "You're seriously not considering letting him joining us, especially after threatening you AND my dad!"

"I have done things that I am not proud of Avatar," Dinobot reasoned. "Perhaps now destiny is allowing me to rectify them."

"Besides, if he tries to scrap me, I'm sure I can take him," Rodimus added with a smirk. Contemplating this, Korra simply sighed, still not trusting him, but not detecting any deception in Dinobot's voice.

"Alright, fine," she answered before turning to Dinobot. "But make one slip up, and you're toast chopper-face."

"Fair enough," Dinobot replied before he and Grimlock were treated for their wounds.

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Pema, who was holding Rohan, Meelo, Jinora, Bumi, Kup, Kya and Chromia stood out in the courtyard, waiting, before noticing Tenzin and Swoop approaching them, with Ikki beside them. Pema then stood up and ran to her daughter.

"Sweetie! You're okay!" she said while hugging Ikki. "Oh, I was so worried!" She then sternly turned to Meelo and Jinora.

"Do you have something you wanna say to your sister?" she asked them.

"Ikki, I'm glad you're back," Meelo answered.

"Yeah, sorry we made fun of you," Jinora added.

"Thanks," Ikki replied. "Wanna play air ball?"

"Sure!" Jinora answered.

"Yeah!" Meelo added before they ran off, allowing Tenzin to approach Bumi and Kya.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday," he said. "I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal."

"And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations out on you," Kya replied.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that," Bumi added while Kya reached down her pocket and pulled out a photograph.

"I thought you two might wanna see this," she said. "Mom gave it to me before we left." In the photograph, Aang and Katara, both as adults, were standing with Bumi and Kya as young children and Bumblebee behind them. All of them were smiling and Katara was holding a baby Tenzin.

"That's one good looking family, huh?" Bumi stated as he, Kya and Tenzin smiled while looking at the photo.

"That's one happy family," Tenzin added.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Varrick's ship, Korra was discussing the situation to Tonraq and the other rebels on the main deck.

"So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing," she said.

"My own brother betrayed me," Tonraq said, calm but furious. "And our entire tribe!"

"What's our next move?" the rebel leader asked.

"I've been running from my past for too long," Tonraq answered. "It's time to put my brother in his place." Then, the rebels all placed their fists over their hearts in a pledge of allegiance.

"You have our support, Chief Tonraq," the rebel leader said before Grimlock and Dinobot came in.

"Our's as well," Dinobot said. "With Starscream and Azula's Predacons on their side, you'll need all the help you can get."

"I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad," Korra said as she also placed a fist over her heart.

"No, Korra," Tonraq responded, muct to Korra's disappointment.

"But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces," she reminded him. "I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side," Tonraq stated. "The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war." Taking his words in, Korra glanced down sadly before looking back up at her father with determination.

"All right, I'll get you all the help you need," she promised before hugging her father. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," Tonraq replied, hugging his daughter back.

Later, Tonraq waterbended a platform of ice for him and the other rebels, including Dinobot and Grimlock, and waterbended it to shore. Once it touched land, Tonraq gave one last glance to Varrick's ship before he and the others hopped off.

"I really need to thank you, Korra," Bolin said.

"For what?" Korra asked. "I started a civil war."

"Exactly!" Bolin responded. "Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

"Oh, looks like we have company!" Varrick suddenly said, looking at the sea with a spyglass. "And not the fun kind!" Everyone then turned to see a massive wave heading their way.

"Oh, you have GOT to be fraggin me!" Blaster exclaimed.

"What is that?" Mako asked. Bolin then grabbed the spyglass and looked through it. What he saw caused him to gasp in shock, for it was Eska, riding the massive wave through waterbending, her hair disheveled, her makeup running down her cheeks, and looking PISSED.

"That, would be my darling Eska," Bolin answered before turning to Varrick, frightened. "Quick question: Is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I built this boat?" Varrick asked with a grin before having the ship speed away from Eska, heading towards New Iacon.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*

* * *

**CREDIT TO THE SCENE WITH UNALAQ AND AZULA GOES TO MY FRIEND WHO WROTE A FEW OF THE CHAPTERS IN AVATAR CHRONICLES.**


	5. Peacekeepers

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Dark Spirits Rising

Chapter 5: Peacekeepers

* * *

It took awhile, but Varrick's ship finally made it to New Iacon, making everyone feel hopeful for their current situation. Korra was still upset over leaving her farther and her people behind, (and with a Predacon no less) however she inwardly prayed that Cerebros would aid her people in the war against Unalaq. Meanwhile Bolin in the others where discussing the return of two very dangerous adversaries.

"Man, I still can't believe we ran into Azula," Mako said. "I mean, how could she even be alive? The historical records said that she was killed by General Iroh's grandmother during Sozin's Comet."

"And Dinobot mentioned Starscream before he left, and I know for a fact he died during the war too," Arcee mentioned. "Magnus saw Galvatron slag him with his own optics."

"I don't think were dealing them psychicaly," Rodimus suggested.

"So wait, are you saying that were fighting Starscream and Azula's spirits?!" Bolin asked, clearly frightened by the very thought.

"So what do we call them now? Ghostscream and Electrozula?" Blaster commented.

"Really, that's what your taking away from all this?" Arcee sharply asked.

"It doesn't matter if they're spirits or not, we'll beat them," Korra said. Just then, Knock Out approached the Avatar.

"I don't think you understand who we're dealing with here Korra," he began. "I was one of the first Cons to meet Azula when we came to this planet, and even back then I knew she was dangerous." Korra and the other humans had forgotten that both Knock Out and Arcee where veterans of the Hundred Year War. Even though they were on the opposite sides at the time, they still had first hand experience with Ozai's daughter.

"Azula is cold, calculating and precise. You've never faced anyone like her before," the medic continued. "Even Megatron admired her for ruthlessness until she betrayed him. She's got all the makings of a Decepticon in her veins and the firebending skills to match."

"And Starcream may be a spineless coward, but he's dangerous in his own right," Arcee added on. "He's a schemer and as deadly as a pit-viper."

"I may not have fought him on Earth, but I've fought that two-faced snake back on Cybertron, and I know what he can do," Rodimus said.

"But how did they come back?" Asami wondered.

"If Predaking can come back from the dead, then who know what else might be crawling out of the spirit world?" Rodimus replied.

"And it looks like Azula's powers got turned up to eleven," Blaster spoke up.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm sending them right back to whatever hole they crawled out of!" Korra declared.

"Korra you can't take either of them lightly, they'll tear you to shreds if you do!" Knock Out warned.

"When I want advice from a Con I'll ask for it!" the Avatar snapped back. The entire group was visibly shocked by what she had just said, but rather than apologize, she stormed off away from her friends, leaving Knock Out saddened by her words.

"Don't listen to her Knock Out, she's just-," Asami attempted to say.

"I think...I think I want to be left alone for a bit Asami," the former Con interrupted sadly be fore walking down to the lower decks of the ship.

* * *

*QUE BEAST WARS OPENING THEME*

* * *

Back at New Iacon, Lin and Prowl were busy arresting a group of Water Tribe gangsters when the two of them notice Varrick's ship pulling into the docks. Once Korra, Rodimus, Mako and Arcee exited the ship, they approached them.

"Welcome home Avatar," Lin said as she placed her arms on her hips. "Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war!" Korra defensively replied. "Well...I did...but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

"Mako, Arcee, the Elite Guard need you two back on the streets," Prowl said to the duo. "A Southern Water Tribe peace march is commencing tonight, and we need you two to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"We're all yours Prowl," Arcee responded.

"I'll go too," Korra added. "The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders."

"Great," Lin sarcastically remarked. "That should calm them down." With that, her and Prowl walked off while Rodimus walked up to Korra.

"Maybe we should sit this one out," he suggested.

"What?" Korra asked as she turned to face her guardian.

"Blatantly supporting one side will only escalate this conflict," he answered. "We could at least try to seem neutral for now."

"I'm not neutral!" Korra argued. "The North invaded our home Rodimus. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South."

"Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with Cerebros tomorrow," Varrick suddenly said as he exited the boat and poor Zhu Li was tasked with being saddled with tons of Varrick's belongings. "We'll get him on board."

"Whatever," Mako replied as he and Arcee started to walk away. "Arcee and I gotta go to work."

"Knock Out and I better go check on my factory," Asami said as she and Knock Out followed Mako and Arcee.

"I'm going to find out about this peace march," Korra said as she too started to walk off, Rodimus and Naga following her.

"And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick added before he and Zhu Li too began walking away, leaving Bolin, Blaster and Pabu.

"So, uh...what should I be doing?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know Bolin," Mako answered as he kept walking. "Figure something out." Suddenly, Varrick stopped and turned to Bolin and Blaster, the human having a look of sadness on his face and Blaster just looking bored. He then slid in and placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Say, have you two ever seen New Iacon at night?" he asked, raising his arm out to emphasize on his words.

"Well, yeah, we live here," Blaster answered.

"Have you REALLY seen it?" Varrick asked.

"Y-...no?" Bolin answered before Varrick chuckled heartily.

"That's what I thought," Varrick replied. "Come on."

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Unalaq, Azula and Starscream were analizing a map of the tribe while a Northern general pointed at various locations with a blue pointer.

"Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town," the general reported.

"Leave them," Azula replied. "They're of no threat to us up here. Have the Predacons guard the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

"Yes Princess," the general said with a bow as he turned to leave, only to open the doors to reveal Eska and Desna, along with Darksteel and Skylinx. On top of that, Eska was in her wedding dress and purple mascara was running down her cheek.

"I don't even want to know," Azula dejectedly said as the startled general carefully made his way between the twins and the Predacons before they walked up to Unalaq, Azula and Starscream.

"We need you four to go after the Avatar," Unalaq ordered. "She is the only one who can open the Northern Spirit Portal."

"But, Father, you told Korra-" Desna began, only for Starscream to interrupt him.

"We told her what we WANTED her to assume," he said.

"I'll find her," Eska suddenly said, her face contorted into fury. "She stole my husband."

"We need her ALIVE Eska," Azula replied, to which Eska sighed and the two Predacons growled in dissapointment.

"Fine," Eska responded.

* * *

Back at New Iacon, in front of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, a statue of Sokka and Warpath stood high as a massive crowd has gathered around the building. Lin, Prowl and Rodimus stood with a line of Elite Guardsmen behind them as they had cordoned off the area with police tape. Meanwhile, Korra, atop Naga, was leading a group of protesters who were holding candles and banners that said 'Freedom,' 'Peace,' and 'Southern Independence,' all in Chinese. While that was going on, Northern protesters were jeering at the rally.

"Tensions are running high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center," a news reporter said. "The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq. But the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader."

Meanwhile, at the back of the cultural center, Mako and Arcee were on patrol, Mako sporting an Elite Guard uniform and Arcee wearing the symbol on her chassis, when Arcee heard something.

"Mako, do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Mako asked.

"Shh," Arcee responded. "Listen." As they listened, they could hear a cold voice coming from one of the alleyways.

"Are you certain the charges are set?" the voice said to two gangsters, who were talking to a Cybertronian in the shadows.

"110% big guy," one of them responded.

"Good," the Cybertronian replied. "I'd hate to dissapoint a client. Now, let the fireworks begin."

"Halt!" Arcee suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention as she and Mako came in, Arcee drawing her blaster and Mako conjuring fire. "Elite Guard!" With no time to spare, the two humans dashed out while a transforming sound was heard and a black and green Cybertronian muscle car drove through the darkness and ran over Arcee.

"Arcee!" Mako shouted, giving one of the humans enough time to pull a device from his pocket and thumbing a switch, while the other shot fire at Mako, who easily defected it. Suddenly, explosions were set off from inside the cultural center, causing Mako to stop dead in his tracks and look up at the horrific sight, while Lin, Prowl, Rodimus, Korra and the protesters looked up, equally as shocked. However, Arcee could only hear the muffles of the explosion as she focused her sight on the muscle car, flashbacks of her back on Cybertron and laying on a slab while her blurred vision saw a Cybertronian looking down at her. Then the sound of Mako's voice caused her to break from the flashbacks.

"Arcee!" Mako shouted again, gaining Arcee's attention as she got up and now saw what had happened, gasping out in shock and immediately activating her comlink. Mako meanwhile looked down at the device that one of the humans used, who more than likely dropped it as he escaped and picked it up, analyzing it.

"The Southern Cultural Center has just been bombed!" Arcee shouted into her comlink. "Get the Protectobots here pronto!" Then, Mako ran over to Korra, who was not pleased over what had happened.

"The Northern Water Tribe is out of control!" she exclaimed.

"Arcee and I saw a firebender and a Decepticon running away from the blast," Mako argued. "The North might not be responsible for this."

"Of course they're responsible," Korra stubbornly retaliated while the Protectobots drove in and merged into Defensor, who immediately began to put out the fire. "Who else could it be?"

* * *

While that was going on, the illuminated pro-bending arena was crowded with cheering guests as photographers continuously took flashing pictures of Bolin, Blaster and Varrick, standing in front of a limousine like satomobile. Bolin was obviously awestruck as Varrick was waving to the cheering crowd.

"Wow," Bolin said. "Usually, when I see flashing lights like this, it's because I got hit in the head with a rock."

"Being famous is like getting hit with a rock all the time," Varrick replied while Blaster looked down at him, raising a mechanical eyebrow in confusion at his metaphor.

* * *

When the trio went into the VIP viewing box inside the arena, one of the audience members took notice and pointed excitedly at Bolin.

"Look!" he said. "It's Bolin!" Soon the audience took notice and began to chant Bolin's name while Bolin himself, who was about to sit down, was surprised by this and stood up enthusiastically with both arms out, flexing his muscles and posing for the crowd and eating up every moment. Blaster couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his friend's enthusiasm to this.

"Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for local favorite, Bolin of the Fire Ferrets," Shiro Shinobi, who was just two boxes away, said. "Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin!"

Soon Shiro reached the VIP booth and was interviewing the former Fire Ferret, while Blaster and Varrick lingering in the background.

"Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season," Shiro began. "How have you been spending your time lately?"

"Well, I took a trip South for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a tough breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war..." Bolin responded before pausing awkwardly as the crowd looked at him in silence with surprised expressions. Suddenly, he thought up a way to cover up his gaffle and grabbed the microphone.

"But there's nowhere I'd rather be than pro-bending night in New Iacon!" he said, which got the crowd to start cheering again. "Am I right people? New Iacon!"

"Do you miss being in the ring?" Shiro asked as Bolin sat back down.

"Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time and the humiliating losing," Bolin answered, immediately making things awkward again. "I mean, that gets pretty old. You know, sometimes I actually cry myself to sleep..." Once again, the crowd looked on in awkward scilence before Bolin tried to make up for his embarrassing mistake and grabbed the microphpne again.

"I guess what I miss the most are these fans!" he said, which gained the crowd's support again. "They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!"

* * *

"Look how these people love you, kid," Varrick said to Bolin once the probending match was over. "They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand!"

"The trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say 'New Iacon,' or 'fans,' and then everyone cheers," Bolin replied.

"I think I just figured out your true calling," Varrick suddenly said, which confused Bolin, but he gave a sheepish smile in response.

* * *

The next day, Korra and Varrick approached City Hall to talk to Cerebros.

"I hope Cerebros listens to us," Korra said to Varrick.

"Don't worry, I was a big contributor to his election campaign," Varrick replied. "Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

Once inside, they approached Cerebros, who was approaching them with two Autobot drones acting as bodyguards. Korra then extended her hand and shook it with Cerebros' hand.

"Hello, Mr. President," Korra said.

"Korra, you can drop the formalities with me," Cerebros responded with a smile. "After all, you and Rodimus were the ones who helped me defeat Zarak."

"Alright, Cerebros, the Southern Water Tribe-" Korra started, only for Varrick to interrupt her.

"Just a second," he said, motioning to the photographers. "Keep smiling." Once she and Cerebros turned their heads, Varrick poked Korra in the arm, causing her to smile awkwardly as the camera flashed on them. Afterward, Korra, Cerebros and Varrick went into Cerebros' office.

"Okaaay, now that that's over with," Cerebros said as he sat down. "How can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?"

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South," Korra answered. "We need you to send the United Forces to help."

"I have been looking over the situation since it had began, but while I am very concerned with what is happening down there, I don't believe right now it is our place to interfere with Water Tribe matters," Cerebros replied.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe," Korra argued, raising her voice slightly. "He lied his way onto the Northern throne."

"Mr. President, New Iacon is already involved in this conflict," Varrick added. "The North attacked our cultural center last night."

"Varrick, we don't know that for sure," Cerebros retaliated. "Eye witnesses said that a black and green Cybertronian vehicle fled from the scene after the explosion. Now we know that the North is gaining PREDACON assistance, but we have no confirmation if the Decepticons are also behind this."

"What about Lugnut?" Korra argued. "He tried to kill us!"

"Possibly just a random air raid," Cerebros answered. "Korra, you of all people know that I don't like to jump to conclusions, especially if there's more than one probable answer. But believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice."

"'The people responsible?'" Korra asked. "Who else would it be but the Northerners?"

"Remember Korra, there are still triads loose in this city," Cerebros reminded her. "Not to mention, we still have yet to find Soundwave, Cyclonus, Scourge, Sixshot or any of the Stunticons. Look, Korra, I know that at times it's hard to keep perspective, but-"

"YOU'RE the one who's lost perspective!" Korra angrily interrupted. "I'm trying to save my tribe and you're taking pictures!"

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time," Cerebros responded. "Now I promise that I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution, but I'm sorry, I will not condone an action that could lead this city into war and risk the lives of millions of innocent bystanders. This meeting is over."

"My family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on YOUR head for doing nothing about it!" Korra shouted before storming off angrily, Varrick following her. Cerebros then looked to the side, re-assessing Korra's words.

* * *

"The nerve of that jerk!" Korra said angrily to her Rosimus as she left Cerebros' office. "Seriously, we saved that piece of slag from Zarak and this is how he pays us back!?"

"You can't really fault him for saying no Korra" Rodimus replied. "He's just doing what he thinks is best for the people and Autobots of this city."

"Meanwhile my people are being slaughtered!" the Avatar shot back. "Cerebros is just doing to sit back and watch as Unalaq and his army wipe the Southern Water Tribe off the map!"

"Now Korra you know that's not true" Rodimus argued, slightly raising his voice. "He understands what that fragger is doing is wrong, but-"

"But nothing Rodimus!" she cut him off. "He's allowing a madman and his army to ravage the South and won't lift a single servo to help them!" In that moment, an idea came to Korra. Maybe she didn't need Cerebros' permission to send in the United Forces. Maybe all she needed she was a Prime's permission.

"We don't need Cerebros Rodimus," Korra told him. "You can rally the United Forces and the Autobots under your command and take back the South." The young Prime lowered his head after hearing her proposal and turned away from her, making Korra feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry Korra, but I can't do that..." he sadly told her.

"But, why?" she asked, confused. "You're the leader of the Autobots now, they'd have to follow your orders."

"Because...I agree with Cerebros..." he answered her.

"You can't be serious Rodimus!" she snapped at him. "You love the Southern Water Tribe, how could you just let it be torn apart by civil war!? Your planet was lost because of the exact same thing!"

"I would give anything to save the South Korra, but the Autobots are still picking up the pieces after Zarak's attack on the city six months back" Rodimus explained. "We lost a lot of good men, human and bot alike in that attack and if I sent my people into a war with the Northern Water Tribe now, the losses would be too great."

"Then your just as much of a coward as Cerebros is!" the Avatar scolded. "You don't have what it takes to make the big sacrifices!" Rodimus clenched his fists in anger upon hearing those words. He knew that Korra was letting her anger cloud her judgment, but he'd be thrown into the pit before letting her say something like that to him.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" he exclaimed in rage, slamming his fist into a nearby wall as he did. "Maybe you forgot about Zarak's attack, but I didn't! I remember the sacrifices that bots like Ironhide, Bumblebee, Warpath and Optimus made to protect this city! Bots I fought and bled energon with on Cybertron during the war before you even existed, who gave their sparks in order to make sure there was still a world for us to live in! So don't you even dare talk to me about sacrifices!"

"I know Optimus wouldn't stand by and watch innocent people be oppressed!" Korra shouted back. "Kup was right, you're not fit to be a Prime!" Rodimus' optics widen in shock after hearing that, and Korra instantly regretted saying that to her oldest friend, but she was too angry to apologize to him.

"If that's how you feel...then our partnership is over," he said as he turned away from her and began to walk away. "Good luck with your crusade Avatar Korra, because I want no part of it." With that, he changed into his vehicle mode and sped off into the city, leaving his closest friend alone to fend for herself. There was part of Korra that wanted to chase after Rodimus and apologize for her actions, but her need to save her people came first. So with a heavy sigh, she walked away to find Mako, hoping that her boyfriend would be able to aid her in her quest.

* * *

Afterward, Korra had arrived at Mako and Bolin's apartment and was pacing back in forth in anger while Mako was seated on a sofa.

"I can't believe Cerebros is doing nothing!" Korra exclaimed. "He-he doesn't even care!"

"I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them," Mako reassured.

"How could you take HIS side!?" Korra snapped.

"Why do you think I'm working against you!?" Mako asked.

"Well you're not helping me!" Korra shouted back. "I'm trying to get troops to the South, what are you doing!?"

"I'm doing my job!" Mako answered.

"Weeeell, excuse me OFFICER!" Korra shouted. "Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets, I'm just trying to save the world!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!" Mako exclaimed.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this!" Korra said before walking out of the apartment.

"You're the one who's like this!" Mako shouted before sulking on the sofa.

* * *

Back at the docks, Asami and Knock Out were walking towards the dock where Varrick's ship was located when Korra suddenly stormed by them.

"Hey, in a hurry?" Asami asked while Knock Out, not saying a word or even making eye contact with Korra simply continued walking towards Varrick's ship.

"He still giving me the cold shoulder?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, and frankly I don't blame him," Asami sternly but calmly answered. "What you said to him was completely out of line. You know that Knock Out hates being compared to those monsters."

"I know, and I should apologize, but-" Korra began.

"But what?" Asami interrupted before motioning to Knock Out. "There he is. Just walk up to him and say 'I'm sorry.'" It was then that Asami noticed that Korra's eyes were red.

"Korra, is something wrong?" she asked. "It looks like you've been crying. And where's Rodimus?"

"I don't want to talk about it Asami," Korra replied.

"Korra, what happe-" Asami tried to ask, only for Korra to interrupt her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, okay!?" she almost yelled as she turned to walk to Varrick's ship, already starting to feel the tears coming back, while Asami followed her.

When the two of them entered the ship, Korra immediately pulled Asami back as she heard a projectile firing and an arrow flew to a bullseye, narrowly missing Asami. When Korra and Asami turned their heads, they noticed Varrick holding a bow and arrow and blindfolded, with Zhu Li, Bolin and Blaster aside him, as well as Pabu on Bolin's shoulder.

"Oh, hello," Varrick said after he pulled down his blindfold and nudged Bolin. "I told you I could do it."

"Sorry I ever doubted you," Bolin replied while Knock Out too entered the ship and stood by Asami.

"We can't wait for Cerebros to act," Korra said. "We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under," Asami added.

"We need to find a way to make some sales Varrick," Knock Out stated.

"Right, okay, got it, idea storm!" Varrick said as he turned to Zhu Li. "Get the supplies." With that, Zhu Li siftly got to work.

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation, or imagivation'!" Varrick continued while Zhu Li wheeled in a mobile rack with a single bar at the top. "That's trademarked pal!" Suddenly, when Varrick grabbed a red chili from a plate that Zhu Li brought in, the girls raised their eyebrows.

"Brain work requires increased circulation," Varrick explained before popping the whole chili in his mouth, his face already starting to glow red. "Let's do this!" Then, all of a sudden, Varrick heaved himself upside down, wearing a strap that looks like golden hooks on his knees that prevented him from falling on his head, while Zhu Li had a pen and notepad ready.

"Okay, here come the ideas, fast and furious," Varrick said as the blood rushed into his head and his face only got more and more red as each second passed. "Pink...mint...lemon...tea, radio...for pets, uh, hand shoes...Hold on a tic, we don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops, let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting."

"I know General Iroh and Ultra Magnus," Korra stated, smiling at Varrick's idea. "They might be willing to help us."

"Men on the inside," Varrick continued. "Perfect." Then he turned to Asami.

"And you need to sell some mecha-tanks and armors, I know some people who need them," he continued. "We'll ship 'em South!"

"That's perfect!" Korra said as she turned to Asami, who too was smiling at this, much to Knock Out's concern. "You'll be making money for your company, and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq."

"It's true," Varrick continued. "If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money!"

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are," Asami said.

"It''l be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky!" Varrick replied. "End storm!" Suddenly, Varrick flipped off of the bar and back onto his feet before turning to his assistant.

"Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development, I want prototypes by next week," With that, Zhu Li rapidly got to work.

"Asami, are you sure you want to do this?" Knock Out silently asked.

"Knock Out, Varrick's my only hope to save Future Industries right now," Asami answered. "I can't take the risk of allowing it to go under." Knock Out simply nodded once, since he couldn't think of another way.

"I don't understand why it's so hard to get New Iacon to support the South," Korra said to Varrick.

"Don't worry, I'm already working on that," Varrick replied as he walked towards a film projector. "As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the, uh-the thing." Upon hearing that, Zhu Li came in and flicked the switch, turning the projector on. On the screen, it showed sepia colored footage of Northern Water Tribe soldiers standing in lines.

"Don't freak out, it's not real," Bolin whispered to the others.

"I had a film crew documenting the entire Northern invasion," Varrick explained while the film changed to Northern soldiers on ships performing waterbending moves before suddenly changing to a hooded Eska pulling her hood down and looking towards the camera, causing Bolin to almost shriek in terror.

"Sorry, I keep doing that," he said.

"We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero battling the evil Unalaq," Varrick explained. "No one will root for the North after they see 'The Adventures of Nuktuk, Hero of the South!'" Then Bolin flexed the muscle on his arm.

"I'm Nuktuk!" he said to the others. "What do you think?"

"Oh Bolin, always finding new ways to make a fool out of yourself," Knock Out dejectedly said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcee was at one of the offices in the Elite Guard headquarters, looking through all know Decepticon fugitives, trying to identify the Con that fled the bombing.

"Let's see," she said as she typed through the files. "Sky-Byte, no. Tankor, no. Sixshot, no. Lugnut, no. Demolishor, no! Thunderwing, no! FRAG!" In frustration, she simply bashed her head against the desk.

"Who the slag are you!?" she asked before looking up and catching something she failed to notice. A file that said 'Non-Decepticon Fugitives.' When she opened it, the first one that came up gave her a look of pure horror. The image of the vehicle mode was exactly the same as she saw fleeing, but it was who he was that struck fear in her.

"Lockdown..." was all she said before more flashbacks came to her.

* * *

_Arcee was on Cybertron, racing through the laser blasts of incoming Decepticons, carrying vital information that could __easily tip the war in one side's favor._

_"Arcee to Ultra Magnus!" she said in her built in comlink. "I'm under heavy Decepticon fire! Requesting immediate backup!"_

_"Negative Arcee, backup is unavailable," Ultra Magnus responded. "Just hang tight and whatever you do, don't let any Decepticon __gain the access codes!"_

_"Yes sir!" Arcee replied as she raced through a group of tunnels, only for spikes to come up from the floor, puncturing her __tires and causing her to transform and wipe out. Groaning in pain, Arcee immediately got out her blades as she heard an engine __coming closer to her._

_"Show yourself!" she ordered. Suddenly, from the shadows, emerged a green and black Cybertronian muscle car, before it __transformed into a tall, imposing Cybertronian, who smirked sadistically at Arcee._

_"You wouldn't happen to be carrying any vital Autobot access codes by any chance, would you?" he asked in a cold yet __somewhat suave voice. Suddenly, he lifted up his left arm and a hole opened up in it, firing a small missile that Arcee __immediately dodged before running towards the mysterious Cybertronian, only for him to pin her to the ground._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he mocked. "That all you got? You're gonna put me to sleep."_

_"Oh, I'll put you to sleep alright!" Arcee retaliated before getting her blaster out and firing it, only for the Cybertronian __to dodge it and for the laser to hid a control panel. The mysterious Cybertronian then stepped aside and allowed a metal __gate to come down and pin down Arcee's legs. Screaming in agony, Arcee tried to free herself, only for the Cybertronian to __come up and knock her out with one punch to the face._

* * *

_Once Arcee awakened, she felt herself being held down to a slab table and looked to see her arms and legs being bound by __energon braces. She tried to pull them out but it was no use._

_"Trust me sweetheart, you're not getting past those braces," the voice of the Cybertronian said and she looked up to see him __looking down at her sadistically She also noticed the massive amounts of faceplates of dead Autobots mounted on the walls, __which made her gasp out in shock._

_"You Decepticon scum!" she spat, only for the Cybertronian to chuckle in an amused manner._

_"Oh I'm not with them," he replied. "Name's 'Lockdown.' I'm what you call a 'bounty hunter.' Decepticons pay real good for __info. Battle plans, access codes. You should nab me some sweet upgrades, but do you know what I really live for? Hunting __trophies, like my new arm blades." To prove his point, he extended two blades from his arms and they were the exact same ones __that Arcee used much to her shock._

_"You must have some premo-data in that processor intel-bot," Lockdown said as he lightly tapped his knuckles against Arcee's __forehead while she tried to turn away. "Cause you're gonna get interrogated by Megatron himself." Then the monitor in front of __Arcee activated and soon revealed the face of Megatron himself._

_"Bring the prisoner to me, Bounty Hunter," he ordered before the screen flickered back to black. Then Lockdown activated a __device in his wrist that allowed the slab to rise upward, before Arcee smirked to herself, an idea forming._

_"Hey creep!" she said, gaining Lockdown's attention. "You must not have checked me all that well, cause I always carry spares!" __Suddenly, two arm blades extended out and she cut through the braces, Lockdown's optics widening in shock. Arcee then freed __her legs just as Lockdown ran to her, allowing her to kick him away from him and begin clashing with the blades he stole from __her. However, Lockdown was almost as fast as Arcee and had great strength to boot. He then pinned her against a wall, prepping __to decapitate her, only for Arcee to duck down and leap upward, slicing at the left side of his face. Exclaiming in pain, __Lockdown tried to stop the bleeding, gaining Arcee the chance to cut his head off. Lockdown tried to block her, but in the __process, allowed his right arm to be sliced off. He yelled out in pain before Arcee kicked him away from him and towards __a window._

_"That all you got?" Arcee asked. "You're gonna put me to sleep!" With that remark, Arcee kicked Lockdown through the window __and sent him falling to his supposed doom. Arcee simply looked down and glared as Lockdown's body disappeared into the __shadows._

* * *

"I should have known you survived you piece of slag!" she growled before grabbing a picture of Lockdown and walked towards Lin's office.

* * *

Back at Mako and Bolin's apartment, Mako was busy looking through a book containing known criminals in New Iacon when Bolin came inside.

"Oh, man, you should have seen Varrick today, that guy is a genius!" he excitedly said to his brother.

"Uh-huh," Mako replied in a slightly uninterested tone.

"He's gonna help Asami sell her mecha-tanks and armors to the South, and he came up with this great idea for Korra to get Ultra Magnus and General Iroh to fight Unalaq without Cerebros ever even knowing!" Bolin continued.

"What?" Mako asked, looking up to his brother. "That's a terrible Idea."

"And he's gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk!" Bolin continued. "He's a man of action! But he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra!"

"Look, I'm trying to do something that's actually important here," Mako interrupted.

"Oh," Bolin replied. "Oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Something doesn't make sense about this bombing," Mako answered as he put the book down and Bolin flipped one of the pages. "I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe had something to do with it." As he looked down though, something caught his eye.

"Wait a second!" he said as he pointed to a picture of the firebender that ambushed him. "That's him! That's the guy that attacked the Center! I gotta show this to Bei Fong." With that, he immediately rushed out of the room and towards the police center.

"Glad I could help," Bolin said. "Nuktuk saves the day again!"

* * *

Back at the Elite Guard headquarters, Lin and Prowl were busy with a meeting with Cerebros.

"How did this Cultural Center attack happen last night right under your nose?" Cerebros sternly asked both chiefs. "And why haven't you arrested the ones responsible?"

"We're working on it Sir," Lin replied.

"Well work harder," Cerebros ordered. "If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can."

Outside Lin's office, Arcee entered the office area and walked towards two detectives, Lu and Gang, who were seated right outside the office.

"I just got a break in the bombing case," she said. "I ID'd the Cybertronian I saw fleeing the scene."

"That's great Arcee," Lu said with slight sacrasm.

"Yeah, you better run that into Bei Fong right now," Gang added with just as much sarcasm while pointing at Lin's office.

"You think?" Arcee asked with uncertainty.

"Sure, you're gonna be a hero," Lu answered before Arcee, not catching their sarcasm on, walked into the office while Lu and Gang shared a victory handshake, snickering.

"What makes a rookie beat cop think she can interrupt my meeting with the President!?" Lin shouted, obviously at Arcee, while Lu and Gang started laughing quietly.

"Chief, I found the identity of the Cybertronian who fled the bombing," Arcee answered. "It's a bounty hunter named Loc-"

"Well, give it to Lu and Gang, you moron," Lin interrupted in an annoying manner. "Now get out!" Arcee simply exited the office after that while Lu and Gang ceased their childish behavior and put on nonchalant expressions.

"Sorry, was she busy?" Lu asked in a mocking manner while Arcee glared daggers at both of them before slamming Lockdown's picture on their desk.

"This is the Cybertronian that fled the scene of the explosion," she said while Gang picked up the picture to take a look at it. "His name is Lockdown. He's a bounty hunter who frequently works with the Decepticons. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center." In response though, Gang simply placed the picture inside an open drawer before closing it.

"Have either of you learned anything about the remote control Mako found at the scene?" Arcee asked. "That has to be the key of finding out who's responsible for this.

"Listen, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?" Lu said as he leaned back on his seat.

"Yeah, give it a rest robo-cop," Gang added. Arcee, having enough of this, slammed her hands on the table and getting face to face with the detectives.

"When either of you slobs want to stop stuffing your faces in varri-cakes and actually want to HELP OUT, please, let me know," she sternly said before storming away from them, just as Mako entered the office area.

"I have a break in th-" he was about to say, only for Arcee to interrupt him.

"Chief's busy Mako," she said before pointing her thumb to Lu and Gang. "And those two idiots aren't gonna be of much more help. What did you find out?"

"I ID'd the firebender who ambushed me," he answered as he showed her the picture. "He's a member of the Agni Kais."

"Well you should probaly give it to Bei Fong and Prowl once their meeting with Cerebros is over," Arcee responded before Mako noticed a look of slight fear in her optics.

"Arcee, is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing Mako," Arcee answered. "Let's just get to work." With that, she immediately went to her desk and sat down, while Mako simply shrugged and walked to his own desk. Arcee then looked over to him and placed a hand on her forehead, concerned for Mako and his friends' safety now that Lockdown is involved in this insanity. Then the door to Lin's office opened and Cerebros walked out before noticing Mako and walking over to him, catching the firebender's attention.

"I've heard good things about you," he said. "You've made some big triad busts for a rookie."

"Thank you sir," Mako replied.

"And you're dating the Avatar, right?" Cerebros asked.

"Yes sir," Mako answered.

"I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick," Cerebros continued. "You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of New Iacon, would you officer?" Upon hearing that, Mako looked to the side, uneasily and torn, remembering about when Bolin told him about Korra and Varrick's insane plan involving gaining help from General Iroh and Ultra Magnus.

"Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath," Cerebros sternly said. "You're a man of the law before anything else."

"Yes sir," Mako replied.

"Well, keep up the good work," Cerebros complimented before he turned to walk towards the door, when Mako suddenly looked down and sighed.

"Wait," he said, causing Cerebros to stop in his tracks and turn to Mako. "There's something you should know."

* * *

Meanwhile, a fleet of United Forces battleships were docked at the harbor and Korra walked up to General Iroh and Ultra Magnus at the capital ship once it had docked.

"Thank you for seeing me," Korra said to both of them.

"What can we do?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely," Korra answered. "But the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly."

"I see," Iroh responded, his hand on his chin in thought. "Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to 'accidentally' run into a hostile Northern blockade."

"Well then, we'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I guess you wouldn't," Korra answered, unaware that Cerebros was walking out from one of the ship's doors behind Korra. "Thank you."

"Swapping old war stories?" Cerebros asked, to which Ultra Magnus and Iroh immediately saluted to him in response.

"Mr. President," both Iroh and Ultra Magnus replied.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an ORDER from your commander-in-chief," Cerebros sternly said.

"Of course not sir," Iroh answered.

"Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed," Cerebros warned. "Am Iclear? "

"Crystal, sir," Ultra Magnus answered.

"Good," Cerebros responded before turning to Korra to give her his only warning. "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of New Iacon. DON'T go behind my back again." With that, Cerebros turned to leave. Once he was gone, Korra turned back to Iroh and Magnus, furious.

"I hate that guy!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, our hands are officially tied," Ultra Magnus said.

"I understand," Korra responded, looking defeated. "Thanks anyway."

"But you should talk to the Fire Lord," Iroh suggested. "My mother and grandfather have always been good friends to the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you General," Korra responded, smiling optimistically.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a studio, Bolin was geared up for the first day of shooting Nuktuk, and he looked a little miserable in an outfit that consisted of a blue full body suit that had white stripes around it and the Southern Water Tribe symbol on his chest and, to top it off, a giant white and blue metal shield that also had the symbol in the middle.

"Why is this suit so tight?" Bolin asked. "And what's with the shield?"

"Well that's your weapon of course!" Varrick answered. "You use this to shield yourself from the oppression of the North!"

"Really?" Bolin asked.

"Well that and we were originally gonna call you Captain Antarctica," Varrick answered while heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Ginger walking into the studio, wearing a Water Tribe outfit that showed her midriff and figure.

"Ooh, hey Ginger," Bolin said, attempting to act suave, as Ginger stood beside Varrick, flipping her hair.

"How about that, huh?" Varrick asked. "It's the latest product in my Varri-Manageable hair line: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her, I guarantee we sell a million cases week one!" Suddenly, Korra entered the studio atop Naga.

"Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I'm gone," Korra instructed as she dismounted Naga.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked.

"The Fire Nation," Korra answered before turning to Varrick. "I'm going to try and get them to help the South. I need a  
boat."

"What happened with General Iroh and Magnus?" Varrick asked.

"They were going to help but then Cerebros showed up," Korra answered, slightly puzzled. "Someone must have tipped him off, but I can't figure it out. No one knew about it except for us, Knock Out and Asami."

"And Mako," Bolin added, to which Korra's jaw dropped upon hearing that.

"Mako?" Korra asked as she turned to Bolin angrily.

"What?" Bolin asked, confused before giving a reassuring smile. "There's no way Mako would have told." Visibly angry, Korra turned away from Bolin and walked off, trying to contain her anger.

"Right?" Bolin asked.

* * *

Every Elite Guard officer was caught off guard when a pissed of Korra bursted through the doors and stormed towards Mako's desk.

"You ratted me out to the president!?" she demanded to know.

"Korra, let me explain," Mako calmly responded, but Korra wasn't having it.

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?" she asked.

"Look, the President of New Iacon asked me a direct question," Mako answered in a serious tone. "What was I suppose to do?"

"YOU BETRAYED ME AND MY FAMILY!" Korra shouted as she slammed her left hand on the table before suddenly airbending the table towards the door of Lin's office, narrowly hitting a wide opticed Arcee in the process. Having enough of this, Mako stood up angrily.

"Enough!" he yelled back. "Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra shot back.

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our JOBS first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako suddenly said, causing Korra to look shocked, unsure and sad at the same time.

"So...what?" she asked. "Are you breaking up with me?" Mako simply looked to the side, taking what he had said in before finally giving his answer.

"Yeah," he answered before looking back up to Korra. "I guess I am." Tears now welling up, Korra simply ran out of the room while everyone looked on. Then Lin opened the door and the sight of a crushed desk caused her mouth to open in shock.

"What the flamey-o happened here?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Arcee answered, slightly sarcastically. "Mako just broke up with the Avatar."

"You got off easy," Lin said to Mako as her expression turned to a dark and slightly gleeful one. "You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me." With that, she couldn't help but quirk a sly grin.

* * *

Later that day, Korra, driving a speedboat heading for the Fire Nation, continued to tear up and could not stop. In the course of less than two days, she had lost her boyfriend AND her best friend. Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse though, she was rudely interrupted by some turbulence at the back of the boat. She turned around to see a sight for sore eyes: Eska and Desna driving jet skis towards her and Darksteel and Skylinx flying beside them. Darksteel then let out a fire blast from his mouth, to which Korra quickly dodged.

"YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!" Eska yelled before sweeping her hand up and sending a wave of water towards the boat. Korra quickly dodged it before sending a stream of water towards the twins, destroying the jet skies. However, they landed on the water effortlessly and bended the water bellow their feet and sped up to flank the vehicle.

"NO ONE STEALS MY BOLIN!" Eska shouted, distracting Korra enough so that Skylinx could come in and dive down to the boat, splitting it in half violently and sending Korra into the water.

* * *

Far away from the ensuing battle, a red and white jet was performing a recon mission when something came up. Predacon signatures. Then video footage from a camera inside a buoy showed what was going on and the jet sped to the coordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra emerged from the water with a water spout between their legs, continuing to move backwards while the twins and the Predacons continued to make chase. Korra then sent a stream of fire towards Skylinx, but the Predacon easily dodged it before Korra sent two fire punches towards the twins. Like Skylinx though, they were able to dodge it and Eska waterbended at Korra, but the Avatar simply raised her palms up and allowed the water to collide with her palms and airbended to stabilize herself. She then waterbended a pillar to stand on it and bend the pillar into a large vortex, engulfing the twins and the Predacons. As they tried to spot her, something began to glow green below them. They looked at each other and backed off. Korra, thinking the battle is won, lessened the size of the whirlpool, only for a massive dark spirit to emerge behind her. It then roared and opened its arms apart and swiped a tendril towards Korra. She jumped and dodged the attack before resuming to bend a water column, only for the spirit to swipe at the column, sending Korra to the water. Underwater, Korra's eyes glowed into the Avatar State before rising back upwards. She then moved her arms around, causing a helix of water to bend around the spirit in an attempt to calm it. The spirit appeared to be turning green and Korra's efforts appeared to be working, but at the last second, broke from the trance and roared. Out of the Avatar State, Korra looked upward in uncertainty before the spirit jumped downward and opened its mouth, appearing to have swallowed Korra whole before disappearing into the ocean. All that could be seen now was the vast sea and the red and white jet flying over the sight and heading towards its new destination: New Iacon.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*

* * *

**CREDIT TO THE BEGINNING AND THE SCENE WITH KORRA AND RODIMUS GOES TO MY FRIEND WHO WROTE A FEW OF THE CHAPTERS IN AVATAR CHRONICLES.**


End file.
